


All That Glitters

by Sinistretoile



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Accidents, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cancer, Character Death, Child Loss, Childbirth, Comfort, Confrontations, Cunnilingus, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Emotional Sex, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Infidelity, Mentions of Cancer, Miscarriage, More Fluff, Olympian Lance, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Quickies, Reconciliation, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Serious Injuries, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, young lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Lance and Nina need each other. More than they're willing to admit. Business. Pleasure. And everything that happens in between.





	1. Chapter 1

The room had just finally stopped spinning. His eyes drifting closed as the copious amounts of alcohol warmed and lulled him to sleep. He deserved it though. All his hard work and dedication had earned him the gold. He was done competing these Games so he could celebrate and celebrate he had. He almost imagined the knock on the door then it happened again.  
“Lance? Are you awake?”  
“Nina?” His voice was thick and groggy, sleep and alcohol made it difficult. She hadn’t heard him.  
“Lance? I just wanted to congratulate you on your win. I’m flying back to the States tomorrow, so I won’t see you for the rest of the Games. I wanted to tell you I’m proud of you and you deserve it.” He jumped up and whipped the door open as she finished talking. “You’re awake.” Her smile made his heart trip.  
Out of all the pussy around the Olympic village, this was the one he desired the most. Because he couldn’t have her probably. She was untouchable. The coach’s daughter. He’d kill any idiot who tried to hook up with her. Thing is, Lance liked her for more than her body. She didn’t take his cock sure bullshit. She was funny and smart and way too good for him.  
“Just barely.”  
“I didn’t wake you up, did I?”  
“No, I hadn’t passed out yet.” He smiled weakly. Invite her in, idiot. “Come in.” He held out his arm in invitation. She ducked into the room, glancing behind her. Lance checked the hall to find it empty then closed the door. “What are you doing up so late?”  
“I couldn’t sleep.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. He bit his lip at how adorable she was being. Why was she so shy all the sudden? “I’m honestly surprised you’re alone. All those girls throwing themselves at you at the bar.”  
He looked around the room. “Yea, not quite sure how that happened.” He swung back to look at her. “Wait, you were at the bar? Why didn’t you come over?”  
She shrugged. “You looked like you had plenty of attention.”  
“I always have time for you, Neenee.”  
She laughed. “I thought we agreed you’d never call me that again.”  
He grinned his trademark smile and lifted his hands. “So it slipped. You want a drink?”  
“No, I just wanted to congratulate you before I left.”  
“Why are you leaving so early?”  
“Stuff for college. Mom made Dad promise I’d be home in time.” She sat down on his bed, her hands twisting in her lap.  
“Hey, why isn’t Mrs. B here?”  
“Because they’re getting a divorce.”  
“Oh fuck, I’m sorry, Neenee, I mean Nina. Shit.” He dropped onto the bed next to her.  
“It is what is. I’m just glad they’re finally doing something about instead of being miserable and making everyone else around them miserable. Mom’s actually been moving our stuff into the new house while we’ve been here.”  
“You’re gonna live with your mom.”  
“When I’m not at school, yea.” He looked away before she could see the disappointment on his face. “Don’t worry. Sam is staying with Dad so he doesn’t have to switch schools. You’ll still have him to pick on.” She nudged him with her upper arm. “Hey, don’t worry about all this. That’s not why I came. This is supposed to be happy.” She dropped her hand to his knee and squeezed. “I should let you get some sleep.”  
Nina stood to leave. “Wait.” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back before she got two steps away. She squeaked as she fell onto his lap. He finally noticed that she was only wearing a thin robe and barely anything underneath. “Nina, you didn’t just come to congratulate me, did you?”  
“I don’t know what you mean, Lance.” She sat back on his knees, straddling his lap where he’d pulled her down. His confident fingers untied the sash and parted the robe.  
“Since when do you walk around in just your panties?” He licked his lips at her pert breasts. His teasing fingers ghosted over her nipples, pulling them tight with the barest sensation.  
“I’m wearing a robe.”  
“If you wanna fuck, just come out and say it. I’ve wanted to fuck you since we were old enough to know what fucking was.”  
She bit her lip, some of her confidence slipping away despite his confession. “I’m the last person you want to fuck, Lance.”  
“Don’t be so sure about that.” He took her hand and pressed it against his hard cock.  
“So maybe you do.” She laughed awkwardly.  
He held the back of her neck and crushed their mouths together. She tasted like pineapple and honey and it was more than he’d ever dreamed it would be to have her lips on his again, her tongue in his mouth. He groaned. He had to touch her. Everywhere. Her skin was so soft and she wasn’t telling him to stop. Her whimpering little moans drove him crazy.  
Lance surged up and flipped her onto her back on the bed. She cried out in surprise, laughing as his greedy mouth left hers to suck on her collarbone then feast on her breasts. His fingers slipped between her panties and her bare mound.  
“Does your daddy know you wax?”  
She laughed. “No but he pays for it.”  
Lance burst out laughing and kissed her again. His thumb pressed to her clit just before his pointer and middle fingers pushed inside her. She gasped and clenched around him. He paused. “You’re not a virgin, are you?”  
“No, Lance. I’ve fucked before.”  
“Thank, Christ. I hate being a girl’s first. They get all emotional and clingy.”  
“Focus, Lance. Fingers.”  
He realized he’d stopped pumping his fingers in and out of her wet cunt. “Oh right.” He actually blushed. His thumb made a few swiping passes of her clit. He watched her face relax in a wash of pleasure. God, she was beautiful. How had he never noticed just how much before? It had to be the alcohol. That was it. It was just beer goggles. She grabbed onto his wrist, her hips rocking against his fingers. She came in a tight clench around his fingers, coating them with her juices. He twisted his wet fingers in her panties, wiping them off as he pulled the skimpy fabric down her legs. He scrambled out of his clothes and covered her before she’d recovered from her afterglow. “Are we really doing this?”  
“We are.”  
“Coach will kill me.”  
“Probably.” She laughed. He couldn’t stop grinning. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. Again, had to be the booze right? He lined himself. “Wait!”  
He froze. “What?!”  
“Condom, idiot.”  
“Shit. Fuck. Sorry. Right.” He crawled off her to the bedside table, fishing through open packets from the many, many, many hookups he’d had while there. He finally found an unopened one. She was looking at him when he turned back around. “Do the honors?”  
Nina plucked it from his fingers and tore it open. Lance sat back on his heels, his cock jutting out in front of him. He wasn’t expecting her lean down and take his leaking prick between her perfect pink lips. He groaned like a man in pain. He grabbed his face and the back of his head. “Oh god. Oh Christ. Shit, Nina.” He sighed. Her hot, wet mouth slid up and down his length, her tongue teasing circles around him then licking up the vein on the underside of his cock. She nearly made him cum when she hollowed her cheeks and sucked him to the back of her throat. “Stop or I’m gonna cum and I want to fuck you so bad right now.”  
She rolled the latex down him then sat up. He grabbed her before she could get too far. His arm wrapped around her waist. He held himself by the base. Both of them watched as he sunk inside her. Her feet braced on the bed behind him. His hips, legs and back flexed, bouncing her on his cock. He couldn’t stop staring in her eyes. Then it was over with a shout. He fell over forward over her, laughing and panting.  
“I’m so drunk, Nina.”  
“I know. It’s ok.” She laughed. “That’s kind of why I stopped by.”  
“I’m glad you did. And hey, with you leaving tomorrow, your dad will never know.” He rested his head on her chest, over her heart. Her fingers combed through his hair. He had to admit it was nice. This cuddling after sex. She was warm and soft and they’d just fucked so she was his for the moment.  
It took her longer than she was comfortable admitting before she realized he’d passed out. And even longer for her to push him off her. She tossed the condom and cleaned herself off. When she couldn’t find her panties, she figured they were under him. And he was solid muscle. She slipped her robe back on.  
“I’ve always loved you, idiot.” She kissed his forehead then hurried back to her room. Comfortable in the fact that she would never see Lance Tucker in person again. He wouldn’t remember tonight. Not with as much as he’d drank at the bar. And her heart would remain intact. And he was right. Her father would never know.


	2. Chapter 2

Five Years Later...  
Who the fuck's idea was this anyway? A boxing gym and ring for all the gold medal winners? Wouldn't it have been more appropriate for each winner to be around their respective sport? Lance stood with his arms crossed over his bare chest, positively fuming. His publicist strolled up, looking far too happy for Lance's liking.  
"What the fuck, Mark? Why are we all here?"  
"It's called aesthetic, Lance. Just go with it."  
"And fur? How pretentious is that?"  
"Will you just go with it, Lance? Please? Don't be difficult." A familiar, feminine laugh drew his attention to whirlpool soak tubs. His head snapped up and around. He'd know that laugh anywhere. "Lance. Lance? Can you please focus?" Mark followed his attention where it finally landed. Of course it was a woman; Nina, only five years older and more gorgeous, if that was possible. Some douche swimmer was splashing water at her from the whirlpool he sat in.  
"I'll be right back."  
"Lance? Lance!"   
The black and white patterned slacks hung low on his hips, showing off his perfect abdominal muscles and his iliac furrow. The fur sat heavily on his shoulders but framed his torso nicely, focusing attention on his bronzed skin and muscles.  
"Nina?"  
She turned to him, her laughing smile fading to surprise. "Lance, what are you doing here?"  
"I won the gold again. This shoot is for all the men's gold medalists"  
"Congratulations." She'd known but she had made it through most of the day without seeing or being seen by him, until now.  
His gaze bounced from her to the douche in the tub. "Who's your friend?"  
"Lance, this is Tyler Redding. He medaled in the high dive."  
"A swimmer, eh?"  
"Yup." Tyler sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Nina, you didn't tell me you knew Lance 'the Fucker' Tucker." Both Lance and Nina rolled their eyes at the name. It might have been true that Lance was a whore, but they couldn't think of anything more creative to call him?  
"I didn't think it was important." She turned to Tyler, his average-looking handsome face darkening. She crossed her arms over her chest. He looked at her, waiting for an answer. "My dad coached Lance for a long time."  
"Most of my career, actually."  
"Why'd he stop?"  
"He died." Nina looked over her shoulder at Lance to find him looking at her. No, gazing would be a better description. They'd avoided each other at the funeral. Well, to be correct, Nina had avoided him. She was too emotional to deal with him.  
"We're ready, Tyler." The photographer looked pointedly at Nina and Lance.   
They took the hint and moved off to the side as Nina watched the shoot until Lance’s voice broke the awkward silence. "Why'd you leave?"  
"I'm not talking about that here, Lance."  
"Fine then come to my hotel."  
She laughed, shaking her head at his incredulity. "Lance, I can't. I'm with Tyler."  
"I'm just asking to talk not to fuck, Nina."  
She whipped around at the rising volume in his voice. "Will you keep your voice down?" She hissed at him. Thankfully, no one was paying them any attention. His eyes widened in surprise. But then, she didn't put up with shit in past, why would he think she would now? "I'm surprised you even remembered." She muttered as she looked back at the photo shoot, smiling and wiggling her fingers at Tyler.  
"I remembered. It took a day or two. But I remembered." He reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His fingertip brushed the shell of her ear and she turned. Whatever she saw in his face made her relax her arms and sigh.  
"Fine, where are you staying?"  
"The Hilton, room 327."  
"That's our hotel too. But I'm not coming to your room, Lance. Tyler is meeting the rest of the team for drinks at seven up the street from the hotel. I'll meet you in the bar then. So help me Tucker, don't make me regret this."  
~*~  
Nina stared at her wine glass, using her fingertips to roll the stem as the glass rotated back and forth, lost in thought. She hadn't expected to see Lance at the photo shoot. She hadn't expected to see him ever again outside of television broadcasts. She’d avoided him at the Olympic village because Tyler liked to fuck when he wasn't competing. It would have been fabulous if he'd been great or even good in bed but to be honest, he was a boring lover and she often had to finish herself off.  
"Why the long face, beautiful?"  
She looked up at Lance. He wore a snug white tee and jeans that hung so low on his hips they were practically indecent. And his smile, his smile that had charmed too many women for his own good. She grinned up at him, remembering the awkward teenager he'd been before he realized just how fucking sexy he was. She missed that boy.   
"There's the smile I love."  
Nina sighed and looked down into her wine glass, the smile fading away like the bubbles in her Asti. "Don't say that, Lance."  
"Say what?"  
"I'm not here for your lines or your game. You wanted to talk. So let's talk."   
He slid into the booth next to her, his arm lying over the back of the seat, caging her in with his solid body. "Alright, let's talk. Why'd you leave?"  
"I had a flight in the morning."  
"You could have stayed with me until you had to get up. I know you. You were probably completely packed except the things you HAD to have out." He was right, damn him. She looked away from her drink, out the window. His reflection in the darkening glass still found her face. He reached up to her chin and turned her to look at him. "Why'd you leave, Nina?"  
"I couldn't handle being another one of your conquests. Seeing you every day; moving on from girl to girl. I would have hated you."  
"But you came to me." He didn't even try to deny that she was right. That she was just another pussy to shove his dick in.  
"Maybe it was a mistake."  
Lance swallowed back foreign emotions at her words. It wasn't a mistake to him. It was something he'd wanted since he was a goofy teen. He'd thought about her long after that night, once he remembered what happened. "Don't say that, babe." His thumb rubbed along her jaw until she pulled his hand away. "It's good to see you."  
"You too, Lance. I'm not big for small talk so if we're done..."  
"How's Sam?"  
"He's great. After Dad's death, he came out. He took over the gym and took over coaching for dad. He's always looking for coaches so if you're ever hard up for a job, I'm sure he'd hire you."  
Lance ignored her last sentence. "How's your mom?"  
"She's fine. She remarried a few years after the divorce. Dad hated Kevin, so he didn't go to the funeral."   
Lance bit his lip as his eyes drank her in. The low cut tee showed off her beautiful full breasts. He could tell she was fit from the way her clothes clung to her. He wanted to see her out of them.  
"Lance, please stop looking at me like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Like I'm the last cheeseburger in a fat camp."  
Lance burst out laughing. "Sorry, it's just so good to see you. I've missed you."  
"Then why didn't you call me?"  
"What?"  
"Dad and Sam had my number. After you realized that those were my panties in your bed, why didn't you try to call me?"  
"I-I don't know. You left."  
"And you let me go." Nina drained her wine glass. "And we're done here. Enough reminiscing, I'm meeting Tyler in an hour."  
"Does he fuck you like you deserve?"  
"Lance!"  
"Does he?" He scooted closer. His hot breath tickled against her ear. His left hand dropped to her thigh. "Does he fuck you like you want? Like you need?" His lips brushed against the shell of her ear. "Does he fuck you like I can?"  
Nina bit her lip and shuddered. "No." She hated how breathless she sounded, how much her voice trembled. She hated that she was wet just from his proximity. And she really hated that she was thinking about going back to his room with him.  
"Come upstairs with me."  
"Lance..."  
"What's he got that I don't?"  
"A smaller ego." She smiled. "I can't, Lance. Even if my sex life isn't what it could be, I'm not going to fuck you."  
"Fine. Then the goodbye kiss I didn't get last time."  
Nina sighed. "Then will you leave me alone?"  
"If that's what you want."   
His hooded eyes drank her in. He remembered how beautiful she'd looked when she'd cum. He couldn't remember a lot of details about that night, but he remembered how amazing she'd felt. How amazing she'd made him feel. Even through the booze haze, sex with her had felt different. And he desperately wanted to feel that again.  
"Alright."   
He wasted no time, cradling the side of her head and pulling her mouth to his as he leaned forward. She tasted like the wine when he plunged his tongue between her sweet lips. She grabbed a handful of his shirt at his shoulder and held him there. He thought maybe he'd guessed wrong. Maybe the kiss really would be a goodbye kiss. But then her tongue swept into his mouth and she moaned against his lips. Her hand in his shirt moved up into his hair, twisting the closely cropped hair between her fingers. He returned her moan and wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her body as close to his as he could get it in the booth.  
When they parted, they were panting and eager and talking was done. Her hooded eyes searched his face. "Take me up to your room, Lance."  
"Whatever you say, baby."   
He dropped a twenty on the table even though he hadn't ordered anything and she'd had the wine before he got there. Sliding out of the booth, he grabbed her hand, afraid she'd change her mind and leave. Their fingers locked together as they rushed across the lobby. Riding up in the elevator, he began to realize how much he wanted her, needed her. Should he tell her? Would she think it was just his game?  
The door closed behind them and her mouth was on his, her hands dropping to the waistband of his jeans. Lance whimpered as she cupped his semi-hard cock then groaned when she massaged it firmly and slowly.  
He cradled her face in his hands. His pupils were blown as he took in her lovely face. "God I missed you, Nina." He devoured her mouth as their furious hands tugged tee shirts free of jeans. They parted long enough to get the shirts over their heads then were connected again. Nina opened his jeans and tugged them off his hips. When he took the cue and started pulling them down, she broke the kiss and walked to the bed. He watched her from the archway as she wriggled out of her jeans. Either she hadn't been wearing panties or she'd drawn them down her legs with the jeans. She reached behind her back and unclasped the bra.  
"Did you get a boob job?"  
Nina laughed. "No."  
"They look bigger than I remember."  
She shrugged. "I guess I wasn't finished growing last time."   
She crawled onto the bed and knelt in the center. His pulse hammered when she crooked a finger and beckoned him. God, how did he get so lucky? She wasn't this confident and sexy last time. She’d always been confident and sexy in an understated way, but the woman who was presently running her hands over her body in his bed was a far cry from the girl he fucked drunkenly five years ago.  
He clicked his heels together and stood perfectly straight. He lifted an arm above his head and pointed one at the floor. Nina raised her eyebrow. Then he cart-wheeled perfectly across the room to the edge of the bed, planted both feet then jumped onto the mattress.  
"Oh lord." She giggled. "Please don’t ever do that again."  
"What? That was good!" He grinned.  
"You do that for every girl you fuck, Lance?" Her smirk was unimpressed by his theatrics.   
"Only the special ones."  
"I'm special?"  
"You have no idea, baby." He bit his bottom lip.  
She lay back, spreading her legs wide. "Why don't you show me then?"   
His cock-sure confidence that got him through every other hook-up wavered in the face of this woman he wanted more than he'd admit. He dropped to his knees and crawled over her. He kissed her, but this time it was different from the kiss in the bar and the kiss at the door. He wanted to show her she wasn't like all the other girls he fucked. She was different. He wanted her to know.  
His kiss swollen lips trailed along her jaw, making her shiver. They teased over the shell of her ear, drawing a soft gasp from her. He grinned against her silky skin before he bit gently on the spot behind her ear.  
"Lance." She reached for him, resting a hand on his thick upper arm then curling one around his cock. He pulled her hand away and pinned it to the bed.  
"Don't move your hand, Neenee."  
"Fuck, Lance, don't call me that." He lowered his mouth to her breast, taking a generous mouthful. "I see your mouth is good for something other than talking shit."  
His lips murmured against her sternum. "You haven't seen anything yet, baby." He took a mouthful of her right breast, curling his tongue around her nipple then biting softly. Kisses trailed down her center. "Fuck, you are fit." He felt her muscles just below her skin. "Do you still run?"  
"Can we talk about my fitness regimen later?"  
Lance laughed, his hot breath ghosting over her mound. She was waxed perfectly bald again. He closed his eyes as he buried his face in her cunt, breathing her in. His nose teased her clit as his tongue delved inside her. She cried out, reaching down for his hair. He licked a stripe up to her clit and concentrated on that bundle of nerves, licking and sucking and pressing it between his lips. Nina bucked and writhed, pushing her cunt up into his face. She wanted, no needed, more.  
"God, Lance!" He grinned around her clit before pushing two fingers deep inside, working them around until he found her spot. "Fuck! Lance!" She gripped his hair and rode out her orgasm. He moaned at the grip on his scalp.  
"You taste so fucking good, Nina." He shoved his tongue in place of his fingers, lapping her up. She fell limp on the bed. Tyler never ate her out like that. He half-assed it and took way longer than necessary for her to cum just once. "I could eat that sweet pussy all night, baby." Lance leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom.  
"We haven't got all night."   
Lance looked over his shoulder at her as he rolled the latex down his throbbing cock. He wasn't going to poke the tightness in his chest that she planned to fuck him then go back to the douche bag. He wasn't going to look at the disappointment he felt that she planned on leaving him again. He rolled over and covered her, nestling between her legs. She spread them wider as he sat up on his knees. He stroked himself, looking down at her. "You're fucking beautiful, you know that?"  
"Lance."  
He teased the head of his cock against her sensitive clit and made her shout. "More than beautiful, you're a fucking goddess."  
"Lance-" Whatever she'd been about to say, he cut her off by pushing inside her.  
"Oh fuck." He rubbed her clit up and down with his thumb as he dragged his cock out of her then shoved it back in. He gritted his teeth, rubbing her clit and fucking her slow and tortuous. Her body trembled on the edge of a second orgasm. She was just as amazing coming undone as he remembered.  
Trembling and panting, she stared up at him. How many times had she thought about this over the last five years? And now it was happening. It was as big of a mistake now as it was back then. But she couldn't deny she wanted it. That she needed it. And Lance was giving her everything that she needed. Her vision went white with her second orgasm. Before she could recover, his body was pressed tightly to hers.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his flexing ass to hold him closer, to urge him faster. He buried his face in her neck, breathing her in. His grunts and growls skittered down her spine, pulling her nipples tight. This wasn't the same Lance from five years ago. He wrapped an arm under her shoulders and punished her pussy.  
When her third orgasm curled her toes and made her scream his name, he froze. His cock pulsed inside her, filling the condom. His weight settled on her and neither let go. They didn't want to. Five years of wanting another taste, a second chance to have something they'd been building toward for most of their adolescence.  
Lance pushed up onto his elbows. He looked down into the flushed vision of her face. He smirked, brushing sweaty hair from her forehead. "That's how you deserve to be fucked."  
Nina laughed and it danced along his nerves. "That was pretty amazing. Better than last time."  
"Hey, I was drunk last time. You can't count it." Nina's smile drooped and she sat up, urging him off her. He rolled off her and onto his side, tossing the condom into the bedside trash. "Don't leave yet." She sighed at his words. "Talk to me. I've missed that." She lay back down and rolled onto her side to face him. "How the fuck did you hook up with water boy?"  
"One of his team mates dated Sam for a while. We all went out for drinks one night and he told me I had eyes like the afternoon sky filled with stars. I went home with him that night and never left."  
"He's right."  
"What?"  
"Your eyes do look like an afternoon sky filled with stars." He reached up to cup her jaw, his thumb running along her cheek. Nina swallowed and rolled over, snuggling her back against his front. "And you still can't take a compliment." He pressed his face into her hair, breathing in the sweet scent, now laced with sweat. Lance curled his arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against him. She fit perfectly.  
I could change for her, he thought. I could change for this. I wouldn't need a new piece of ass every night when I had the best at home. But he knew himself better than anyone. That's until you get bored and lonely and some little slut strokes your ego just right. You'd destroy her. You're not good enough for her. But what if he was...what if he wasn't giving himself enough credit and he could be a good man, HER good man. He was thankful she couldn't see his face because he couldn't keep these thoughts off it.  
Nina chewed her bottom lip. This was definitely better than last time. It felt so much different. There were moments where they felt connected. Where she didn't want anyone else ever again. He was it. This was what she wanted. Then she would remember that it was Lance. He was incapable of giving her what she wanted. What she needed.  
Her phone rang from the pocket of her jeans. "Shit." She jumped up and fumbled with her jeans to get to it before it stopped. It was Tyler. Of course it was. She looked at the time. "Fuck, I'm late."  
"So?" Lance pushed up on his elbows.  
The phone stopped ringing, going to voice mail then immediately started again. She struggled into her jeans. "Hey babe. - I know. I'm sorry. I lost track of time. - I'm catching a cab now. - Tyler, it's raining and I'm heels. I'm not walking three blocks - I know it's quicker but-" She struggled into her bra one-handedly. Lance frowned. He didn't like that she was leaving. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. He didn't like the way this prick treated her. "I'll see you in a few. - Love you too."  
"Liar."   
Nina looked up at Lance as she hung up. "What?"  
"You don't love him or you wouldn't have fucked me."  
She pulled her tee shirt on then went to the mirror. She looked at his stern reflection. "So you're right. I don't love him." She fixed her hair and lipstick, making herself presentable.  
"Do you love me?"  
She paused, looking at his reflection. "What?"  
He scoffed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "You heard me but I'll repeat it. Do you love me?"  
Nina looked down as she moved away from the mirror to find her heels. "I did once."  
"Did? When?"  
She struggled into her heels. "I'm not doing this, Lance. I've gotta go."  
"I don't like the way he talks to you. The way he treats you."  
Nina paused at the door. Fuck, he looked like a wrathful god. "You don't get to have an opinion about my relationship."  
He stalked to her. "We just fucked. I think that gives me some right to an opinion."  
"No, Lance, it doesn't." She opened the door to leave.  
"Wait." He grabbed her forearm. "At least let me walk you to wherever this prick is at. It's dark and raining and you're alone and in heels. That's a horror movie or an episode of Law and Order in the making."  
"I can make it on my own just fine." She gently pulled her arm from his hand. "It was good seeing you, Lance."   
She slipped through the door and closed it behind her firmly. Lance swallowed, completely wrecked. This wasn't supposed to happen. He shouldn't feel like this about anyone, about any woman, any fuck. The tears stinging his eyes angered him. She wasn't supposed to leave this time.  
~*~  
Lance looked up from his drink at the sound of raised voices in the lobby. He didn't know why he slid off the bar stool, drink in hand and wandered to the doors of the lobby. He nearly choked on his drink when he saw it was Nina and Tyler. She stood next to a cart that had her luggage, presumably.  
"Keep your goddamn hands off me, water boy!" Lance fought the smirk at her using his description of her boyfriend. The slap on his cheek echoed in the lobby. Everyone froze, including security that had been called. Lance swallowed. He hadn't been expecting that.  
"Fine, leave! You're nothing but a cheap whore anyway!"  
Her smirk was deadly when she rounded on him. "I might be a whore but at least I'm not a lousy fuck. He fucked me better than you ever did."  
Whatever he would have said left his brain when Tyler spotted Lance in the bar. "You!" Nina turned to see him watching in the doorway. Everything happened so fast. The swimmer launched across the lobby and fists were flying. Security waded in to break up the pair of Olympians. Nina took her chance and disappeared in the chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

Another five years later  
The rain pattered against the restaurant windows. The myriad of aromas mixed together to form a general pleasant smell. What had started out as a light rain was gearing up to be a hell of a Midwest summer thunderstorm, Nina's first since she'd moved home to help Sam. The wine went down a little too smoothly and she knew she'd better switch to water. Shifting in the chair, her thoughts moved to why she was home in the first place.

~ 'I'm sick, Neenee. I need you to come home.' That's what Sam had said when he called her just after the New Year. She'd called in to her boss, letting him know that she'd be gone at the minimum for the week. Then she'd hopped a plane home.  
'It's cancer, Nina.' Sam had said from his hospital bed. 'Aggressive colon cancer.'  
'Aw fuck, Sam.' Then they'd cried together. And made plans for the future...all six months to a year that the doctors had given her brother. ~

The waiter cleared her plate. "Anything else I can get you, miss? Perhaps another glass of wine?"  
"No thank you, just the check please."

~ Sam sat in the office chair, looking so much like their father it broke her heart. He'd lost weight; the chemo was taking most of his energy, leaving him very little for coaching. So he'd hired a replacement.  
'I thought you'd be thrilled.'  
'No, bub, I'm not thrilled. I'm disgusted and trying not to vomit. Why the fuck would you hire Lance Tucker?'  
'Because Dad coached him! Because we grew up with him. Because we need him.'  
'We don't need him, Sam. We'll find someone else.'  
'There is no one else. And I'm not going to let the gym die because you can't let some adolescent crush go.'  
'Oh fuck you, Sam. This isn't about any feelings I ever had for Lance. Do you not remember the whole Maggie Campbell scandal?'  
Sam sighed. 'Nina-'  
'No, Sam, he's bad for our reputation. He knocked up his barely legal client! She couldn't even compete!'  
'But we don't coach girls, Nina! And last time I checked, Lance was straighter than the Equator.'  
'Fuck!' Nina kicked the filing cabinet, making her brother flinch.  
'I'm only telling you this because I need you behind me on this. You own half the gym. And when I get too sick, you're going to have to run it.'  
'Sam-'  
'Shut up. We need him, Nina.’ She hated this. Of all the people that he could have hired, Lance Tucker! ‘...And he needs us. He took a huge hit from the Campbell scandal.'  
'He did?'  
'The Olympic Committee fired him, especially after he denied paternity. He's been out of work since. He can't compete after his back injury. He's just been training since. Come on, Nina. We need each other.'  
Nina flopped on her brother's lap, making him huff out air. 'Alright, but if it doesn't work, he's got to go.'  
'I trust you.' She linked her hands behind his neck and laid her head on his chest. 'He'll be here next week. He's already toured the gym. He's staying in the apartment over the garage until he can make living arrangements.’  
Having him that close didn't sit well with her, but they couldn't very well have him move half way across the country and leave him homeless.~

The rain kicked up a notch as she pulled up to the gym, coming down in sheets. The afternoon sky darkening as the thunder grew louder. Her cell phone rang; Sam must have seen her pull up. She paused under the overhang and waved to his bedroom window that over looked the gym parking lot.  
"I thought you were picking Lance up from the airport."  
"I never said that. I said I'd make arrangements; I sent a car."  
"Fuck, Nina, come on."  
"I had wine with lunch. I wasn't going to navigate afternoon traffic and the fucking airport with a buzz."  
"You just got back from lunch. Try again."  
"Fine. I didn't want to pick him up. So I sent a car." Sam sighed heavily over the line. “You ok?”  
“Just a bad day, babe. The room keeps spinning and I can’t keep anything down.”  
Nina unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. The after school kids would be there in the next couple hours, giving her plenty of time to get things ready for them. She trudged to the office and shed her coat, shaking out the rain.   
“Do you want me to come up?”  
“No, I want you to get Lance settled.”  
Nina bit her lip, clenching her fist against her thigh. “You know I hate this, right?”  
“I know.” He sighed again. “I’ve gotta stop talking. Call or come up after you get him settled.”  
“Alright, I love you, Sam.”  
“I love you too, Nina.”  
She tossed her phone on the desk as she turned around. Lance stood silent in the doorway. She startled at his presence. “Fuck, Tucker, you scared me.”  
He clenched his gum between his jaws. “I thought Sam was picking me up today.”  
“Sam’s sick. He asked me to make arrangements.”  
“Why didn’t you?”  
She hazarded a glance at his stern face. Fuck, he was as handsome as ever. “I sent a car. Better than a taxi.” She picked up the keys. “Where’s your luggage? I’ll take you over to the apartment before the after school kids get here.”  
“Front hall. You still fuck the swimmer?”  
“Who? Tyler?”  
“Yea, the douche bag.”  
“No, he married a school teacher a year ago.”   
She felt his eyes on her like an itch. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his blue and white training pants as he followed her. He hadn’t stopped wearing the Team USA gear. It didn’t look bad on him though. Nina glanced over her shoulder to find his attention on her ass. She scoffed and shook her head, turning back around. Some things never change.   
“You still fuck little girls?”  
“Fuck you, Nina.”  
“You have; Twice. Grab your shit. We’re gonna have to run.”   
The rain sounded impossibly loud in the gym; add in the frequent thunder and lightning she could see out the windows. She was eager to get out into it. Lance hefted the three bags he’d brought with him; everything else he owned was coming in a semi-trailer. She pushed open the double doors and the cool scent of the rain and petrichor filled her lungs as she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and savored it. Lance looked at her. Fuck, she was still the most beautiful woman he’d ever met.  
Nina opened her eyes to find him looking at her, his arrogant smirk firmly in place. “What?”  
“You like this shit?”  
“I’ve always loved thunderstorms, Lance. Don’t you remember?”   
She remembered getting caught in a storm with him when they were thirteen. The gazebo in the park, after they’d stopped for ice cream after school on the way to the gym. He kissed her. Her first kiss. It was awkward and sweet and he’d called her beautiful. Not pretty, not cute, beautiful.  
Lance remembered. “No.” He lied.   
He saw some of the reminiscent light in her eyes dim. He took sick satisfaction in it. “This shit’s heavy. Let’s go.”   
He pushed past her out into the rain. He knew where to go. He’d stayed in the garage apartment the summer of their sophomore year after his parents’ divorce. That was the summer Lance went from awkward teen to cocky prick. Nina shook her head. So it was going to be like that then. Well, at least he wasn’t trying to fuck her, she thought as she hurried after him. He made it to the upper deck before her where the porch roof gave them some reprieve from the rain. With his luggage, there wasn’t much room left on the landing. Nina had to squeeze between him and the door.  
Lance was very conscious of her body close to his. Though his face remained an impassive mask, his heart beat harder in his chest. He had told himself he could do this. He had told himself he didn’t care. That it didn’t hurt anymore. She was just another notch in his belt, two notches to be exact. Telling himself those things and actually have them be true were two very different realities.  
“I made sure everything was working properly.” She flicked on the living room light. She had aired it out and spent a good two days cleaning. “It’s clean. And I think I got all the musty smell out.” She stood in the living room. “When the rest of your belongings get here, I’ll have some of the high school boys help move the rest of this out of here.”  
“I can handle it.” He dropped the bags onto the couch and looked around. It wasn’t a bad place, nothing like his place in LA, but not bad. It would do until he found a place of his own.  
“I’m sure you can, but I’m not going to be responsible for you getting hurt moving anything down those steps.” She looked at her watch. “If you want to meet some of the boys, they’ll be arriving in about 30 minutes. I need to go make sure everything’s all set for them to start.”  
She held out the keys she’d had made for him. “What’s that?”  
“The key to your apartment.” She held it up. “The keys to the front and back doors of the gym.” She held up each respective key. “And the key to the garage.”  
His hand closed around the keys. “Why are you being so nice to me?”  
Nina’s eyes widened at his words. “Why wouldn’t I be?” She let go of the keys and brushed past him to the door. He reached for her wrist but pulled up short, his fingertips brushing the side of her hand as she turned to him. “It’s good to see you, Lance. Welcome home.”  
Lance turned to reach for her, to say what he should have said that night at the hotel, but she’d already ducked out the door and had run off into the rain. He rubbed his face with his hand, trying to get his shit together before he had to deal with a bunch of high school pricks that were probably just like him.  
His cell rang from his back pocket. When he read the display, he groaned. “What, Maggie?”  
“Your check is late.”  
“No it’s not. Today is Monday. You get Jacob’s check on Wednesday. Anything else?”  
“Are you coming to his birthday party?”  
“If my car is here in time.”  
“What? They can’t loan you a car to come see your son for the weekend of his birthday?”  
“Fuck, Maggie! Fine! I’ll ask. I hate it when you do that. You act like I don’t want to see him.”  
“That’s how you act.”  
He clenched his jaw and his fist. “That’s bullshit and you know it. I call him every night at his bedtime. We Skype once a week. I visit when I can. You’re the one that is trying to use him to force some sort of thing between you and I.”  
“Oh so I was good enough to fuck when I was your client but now that I’m the mother of your child, I’m not.”  
“Maggie-“ He rolled his neck, breathing in and out of his nose. “You know what, I’m not getting baited into this again. I’ll try to get a car if mine isn’t here. The check will be there Wednesday. I’ve got to go to work.”   
He ended the call. Fist clenched, he shouted ‘fuck’ then threw the phone at the couch. Fucking her had been the biggest mistake of his life. Yes, he’d gotten Jacob out of it. But the drama and bullshit he had to put up with from Maggie and her mother drove him up the goddamn wall.

Nina finished up the last of her paperwork and cleared off the desk. She had watched Lance with the middle school boys, then the little ones and finally the high school boys. He was a natural. The middle school boys were old enough to know who he was and be impressed. They wanted to impress him. He looked uncomfortable with the young boys at first, but then he made it look easy to wrangle eight boys aged from four to ten. She was reminded that he had a toddler; the kid with Maggie Campbell would be almost two by now.  
Lance really shined with the high school boys. They knew who he was; they’d seen him compete. They didn’t just want to impress him, they wanted to be him. Most of them were exactly like he was at that age.  
“Lance?” She called out as she flicked off the office lights. He didn’t appear to be in the main gym or any of the side rooms. “Would have been fucking nice to know you were leaving.” She grumbled. She slapped the lights off to the locker room.  
“HEY!”   
She quickly turned them back on as the voice sounded out from the darkness. “Lance?”  
“Yea!” God, he better be decent or I’m gonna punch him in the dick, she thought. But the thought of finding him naked sent a thrill through her. She finally found him in the whirlpool tub. “I didn’t think you’d mind me using it.”  
“No, I use it during my period when my cramps are bad.”  
“My back isn’t used to the pressure shifts.”  
“How bad is it these days?” She leaned against the massage table, keeping her eyes on his face. Not his tanned, bare chest that was beaded with water and definitely not the swirling water itself, knowing that body underneath it.  
“Pressure shifts, bad weather, over exertion if I don’t stretch properly. Or if I sleep wrong.” He let his eyes travel down her body. He bit his lip at the snug tee shirt over her chest and the way the jeans hugged her hips and thighs. “It took a year to be able to move without pain. Now it’s only there when it’s aggravated.”  
She swallowed and flexed her hands on the cushioned table. “I almost called you when it happened.”  
“I wish you would have.”  
When she’d seen him lose his grip on the rings and fall, her heart had stopped. The injury had ended his days of competition. But with physical therapy, he hadn’t suffered any nerve damage or mobility loss. He wouldn’t tell her that he’d struggled with addiction in that year of constant pain. She didn’t need to know about that.  
“I’ll leave you to your soak. Lock up when you’re done.” She made it to the door of the therapy room before he called her name. “Yea?” She paused, able to see his upper body along the wall when she turned around.  
“Still the same old places to eat around here?”  
“Yea…but if you want, you can come over to the house for dinner. Sam isn’t eating tonight.”  
“Uh yea, sure, if it’s not a bother.”  
“Better than eating alone.”  
“What time?” The water splashed as he sat up, trying to see her better.  
Nina shrugged. “Whenever you’re done in here. Back door will be unlocked.” She waved and ducked out the door. What the fuck was she doing inviting Lance to dinner? That was inviting trouble. Trouble she did not need.


	4. Chapter 4

The rain hadn’t let up by the time Lance pulled himself from the whirlpool. He pulled on a pair of soft black sweatpants and a black hoodie then his running shoes. He left his bag under the overhang by the door. The walkway was dry so he wasn’t worried about the rain getting to it. He watched in the kitchen window a moment as she busied herself in the kitchen.  
God, she was beautiful. She’d always been out of his league. Too pretty and too smart, even if she wasn’t popular. No way would she have gone for a guy like him even without Coach’s rule. She’d filled the void he had with and after every girl he’d dated or fucked around with in high school. And when she’d left after that night in Hawaii, the void had grown. It grew even bigger after he had her again in LA. And he’d filled it with more meaningless sex and women, but it was never full.  
Lance flipped up the hoodie and darted to the backdoor. It was unlocked, just like she’d said. Warmth flowed over him as he stepped in the door. A soft piano beat wafted from the kitchen. He kicked off his shoes by the back door with the others that were there. The washer and dryer did their work in the dark hallway. He leaned against the doorjamb between the utility and the kitchen. She’d pulled her hair up into a messy bun and changed from the snug jeans and tee shirt into pajama shorts that barely covered her ass and a camisole that left him licking his lips.  
The kitchen smelled phenomenal, like garlic and peppers and onions. His stomach growled as watched her ass sway before the stove. She took a drink of her glass of wine. Nina made the most adorable little squeak when she spotted him in the darkened doorway.  
“Lance! You scared me.”  
“Sorry, you looked…I don’t know. I didn’t want to interrupt you.”  
“It’s fine. Glass of wine?”  
“Definitely.” He pushed off the doorjamb and crossed the tiled floor to her. He plucked the glass from her fingers and downed the rest of her wine as he looked at her. “What’s for dinner?”  
“Chicken with peppers and onions. Kind of like fajitas only without the tortillas.” She turned away from him and reached into the cabinet for another glass. She filled both glasses, letting him keep her dirty one and using the clean one for herself.  
“You know, I spent the night in jail.”  
“When?”  
“When, she asks. LA? Five years ago? Ring a bell. Redding and I both did.” Nina sipped her wine as she waited for him to continue. “The committee talked us out of pressing charges.”  
“That’s good.”  
“Where’d you go after that?”  
“Chicago for a bit then Indianapolis.” She turned her back to him as she stirred the peppers and onions. He stepped up, lining his front against her back. “Lance?”  
“I missed you.” His wine glass set next to hers. His lips pressed to her shoulder.  
“Please don’t, Lance.” Her voice was surprisingly calm, but he saw the fine tremor in her shoulders. “Don’t make this awkward.”  
“What’s awkward?” His lips ghosted up the line of her neck, pausing to scrape that spot behind her ear. “You can’t leave me this time.”  
“That’s not why Sam hired you.”  
“I know that.” His arms circled her waist. She leaned back into him despite herself. He rested the side of his head against the side of hers. “I just…What I’m trying to say is would you at least give me a chance this time?”  
She swallowed. “Dinner’s ready.” She turned around in the circle of his arms, resting both hands on his chest. She looked up at him. His face was open and vulnerable, not the smirking, confident mug he’d had since he was fifteen. She opened her mouth to speak but his lips covered hers, moving softly against them. His tongue stole between her lips and made off with her breath.  
Lance rested his forehead against hers after slowly pulling away. He’d never kissed his women like that before. He’d never kissed Nina like that before. This was all new and exciting and terrifying. “Give me a chance to show you I don’t have to be Lance ‘the Fucker’ Tucker. That I can be the man you deserve. Just a chance to show you that maybe I am good enough to be with you.”  
Her pretty brow furrowed. “Who told you that weren’t good enough?”  
“A chance, Nina.” He reached up to cup her jaw, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. “Don’t make me beg, baby.”  
Nina felt her heart squeeze. “What if it-what if you-“ She sighed and closed her eyes. “It’s the reason I left Hawaii. The same reason I left LA. I can’t take seeing you move on again and again. If we keep this employer/employee relationship, it won’t hurt so bad seeing you with other women. Being another notch in your belt.”  
“For the smartest woman I know, you’re pretty fucking dumb.” She dropped her hands to her sides but she couldn’t step back. She was trapped between his body and the stove.  
“I changed my mind. I’m gonna try to eat and not puke.” Sam shuffled into the kitchen. He paused at their position by the stove. “Lance, good to see you arrived. Nina get you settled?”  
“I told you I did.” And she was gone from his arms. She busied herself with the place settings and dishing up the food. Lance was just remembering old feelings. But if that was the case, then she’d been wrong about him…possibly both times they’d been together. Sam and Lance talked gymnastics. It was foreign to her. But she enjoyed seeing Sam this happy and animated. She enjoyed the same thing for Lance. Their laughter and smiles were infectious, bringing a smile to her lips. Thankfully, the conversation at the stove was forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm sorry. It's angsty as fuck.

Sam and Max, his boyfriend, sat on the couch. They were cuddled together under the double quilt, feeding each other ice cream. Sam’s hair had begun to fall out from the chemo and Max was attempting to make him feel better. Nina sat in the chair adjacent to the couch, a book open on her lap.  
“So what’s Lance up to tonight?”  
“I really don’t know.”  
“You’re not the least bit curious?”  
She sighed and looked at her brother over the top of her book. He slowly cleaned off his spoon, meeting her look head on. “No, Samuel, I’m not curious. If you hadn’t noticed, I’m trying to remain professional about this whole situation. I hate employing him. I hate him living above the garage rent free. I hate him taking up one of the garage bays with half his fucking shit.” Nina stood up. “I’m gonna go take a bath.”  
She knew Sam had wheedled her simply to get her out of the room. They wanted to be alone. All they had to do was say so. But Sam still had that sibling mentality. What she hadn’t told him was that she hated that it bothered her Lance was here in the first place. She hated that he flirted with all the moms. She hated that he had his own little groupie squad that came by after school every day. And they would flirt and fawn. And Lance being Lance ate that shit up.  
She couldn’t really blame him. His career had stalled. And here he was, a big fish in a little pond again. It had to have felt good. An ego stroke when he probably needed it. He didn’t act or show it, but he had to have gotten low with his career ending injury then the scandal.  
Nina tossed the book into her chair and flopped onto her back on the bed. She stared at the ceiling. Why the fuck was she even thinking about him? After that first night, he kept her at arm’s length. Which was for the best really. Fuck, she needed to get out.  
A quick change into some great booty jeans and her high heeled boots and a low cut top and she was ready to go. A dab of lipstick and the hair up in a messy bun before she snatched her clutch and her keys. She thumped down the stairs.  
“I’m going out!”  
“Wait, you are?”  
“Yes, but please don’t fuck on the couch.” Their laughter made her smile. They would probably do it just to spite her now. A glance up to Lance’s apartment found it dark. She was surprised and a little bit disappointed.  
Nina had two choices for a drink. The good ol’ boys bar or the newer bar that catered to the younger crowd. She didn’t really feel like being hit on by men whose daughters she’d gone to school with so Moe’s was out. She turned her car in the direction of Dance All Night. As to be expected, the parking lot was packed.  
She hoped the crowd itself would offer her some anonymity. The dance floor wasn’t crowded. There weren’t enough young people in town to make crowded. The music had a good beat too. She might dance later. Likely, she wouldn’t.  
“Can I get you something to drink?”  
“Cranberry and vodka.” Nina perched on the barstool and looked around. Her heart and belly sunk when she spotted Lance at the opposite end of the bar, cozying up to a pretty little blonde that worked at the grocery store. She looked away before her anxiety could increase.  
The bar tender set her glass down and she paid him. “You’re Nina Bowers, aren’t you?”  
She sipped her drink. “Yea?”  
“You don’t sound so sure.” She smiled and tried not to laugh.  
“Depends on who’s asking.”  
“Josh Carter, my younger brothers go to your gym.”  
“Oh Blake and Gauge!” She looked up at his face. She could see the resemblance now. “You’re Joshie?”  
“Shit, they haven’t called me that in years.”  
“Sorry, I helped my dad with their classes like ten, eleven years ago.”  
He nodded. “I remember.” He leaned on the bar. “I always thought you were cute.”  
“Who me?”  
Josh laughed. “Don’t look so surprised. I have it on good authority that most of the teenage boys have crushes on you. And they did back then too. I went to school with them.” He wiped down the bar in front of her as a reason to continue to stand there.  
She looked up at him. “Why are you telling me this?”  
“Because I wanted to tell you that you’re not cute anymore.” She sucked in a breath. “You’re gorgeous.” He gave her a wink and moved down the bar. “Hey Lance! Need another?”  
“You know it.” Lance grinned at the bartender then looked over his shoulder at his sure thing. She wasn’t drunk, but she was eager to get into his pants. He glanced down the bar and did a double take when his eyes fell on Nina sipping her cranberry and vodka, pointedly looking somewhere else.  
Josh set another pair of tequila shots down in front of him. “Anything else?”  
“What’s she drinking?”  
“Who?” Josh looked down the bar. “Nina?”  
“Yea.”  
“Cranberry and vodka. Why?”  
“Send her one from me.”  
“Keeping your options open?”  
“You could say that.”  
Josh shook his head as he made the drink. Lance turned back to the grocery store blonde and they took the shot. Josh set the glass in front of Nina. “From Lance.”  
“Fuck, he saw me?”  
“You’re not exactly hiding, babe.”  
“Right.” She pushed her empty glass away. “Another?”  
“You’ve got one right there.” He gestured to the cranberry and vodka from Lance.  
Nina sighed. “I can’t accept that. One, he’s with a woman and that’s just fucking rude. Two, he’s my employee and that’s just inappropriate. And three, I don’t want him to think he’s owed anything by me accepting that.”  
“Fair enough.” But he left it on the bar as he fixed her another. She handed him the money but he wouldn’t take it. “That one is from me.” He took her hand and wrote his number on her wrist. “And that’s my number in case you ever want to go for a drink or coffee or whatever.”  
Nina blushed. “I’ll think about it.” She glanced over Josh’s shoulder to see Lance staring at them. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth. She couldn’t help the parting of her lips. That was a habit of his that always set her on edge. He smiled and nodded to the drink. Nina shook her head. “I think I better go. I never know if I have to open the gym or not.”  
“But your coach is down there. Wouldn’t that be futile?”  
“No, it’s called responsibility.” She finished the drink and stood to leave. “I’ll see ya around, Josh.” The night was quiet outside the bar. The walls muffled the music. It grew louder and clearer for a moment as someone exited behind her.  
“Hey, Nina! Wait up!”  
She stopped and let her head drop back, groaning in frustration. Why didn’t he just stay with the grocery store blonde? She turned around, resting a hand on her hip. “What, Lance?”  
“Come back inside, I’ll buy you a drink.”  
“You already did and I didn’t accept it. I’m going home to a nice hot bath. I don’t even know why I came out.” Nina turned to leave.  
Lance grabbed her wrist and pulled her up short. “Nina, wait, wait, wait, just wait. Please, come back inside. Dance with me if you don’t want a drink.”  
“No, Lance. Go back to your blonde sure thing. I’m going home.” She pulled her wrist free and headed to her car.  
“What the fuck, Neenee? I’m trying to be nice and you’re just gonna shit on that?”  
Nina whipped around. He had his Chap stick out. An annoying habit but it did keep his lips soft. She smacked it out of his hand. “Stop fucking calling me Neenee. You lost that privilege 13 fucking years ago.”  
“Fine, Nina-“ He put extra emphasis on each syllable of her name. “-Answer the fucking question. Why won’t you have a drink with me?”  
“Because I don’t want to. That’s good enough. I’m not that pretty little young blonde. I’ve never been her. Fawning all over you like a goddamn groupie. ‘Oh Lance, look at me. Oh Lance, you’re the god of gymnastics. Oh Lance, let me suck your cock. It’ll be an honor.’ Fuck that. And fuck you.”  
Lance clenched his jaw and stepped into her, pushing her back against her car. His thigh pressed between her legs, whether or not it was intentional. “I am the god of gymnastics. I’m fucking Zeus. And don’t forget, babygirl, you have sucked my cock and I have fucked you. And you-left-me. Both times!”  
Nina flinched at him yelling in her face. He was right. About everything. It made her hurt and angry and sad, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it. His chest heaved. He wanted answers.  
“So try again, Nina. Give me another fucking excuse.” He was angry, fucking furious. And he was hurt. Old wounds open and raw by her double rejection. Nina swallowed. He shouldn’t look this fucking perfect so angry. “Or are you like everyone else and think I’m just not good enough?”  
Nina blinked. He’d said that to her at the hotel five years ago but had never told her who had told him that. She licked her lips, struggling for the words. His mouth crushed against hers, taking her by surprise. His tongue forced her mouth open. He tasted like tequila and lemon, sour and acidic. She tasted like cranberry, tart and sweet. He pressed her harder against the car, caging her in with his body.  
They broke for air. Her pulse was a hummingbird in her throat. Lance rested his forehead on hers. “Just tell me why, baby.”  
“Because I can’t give you what you want, Lance.” She swallowed back the lump in her throat and fought the tears in her eyes. This wasn’t how she envisioned this night ending.  
Lance leaned back, standing up straight. “And what do you think I want?”  
“Meaningless sex with a vapid, trophy girlfriend that fawns over you every chance she gets. Until you move onto the next one. When you first got here, you said you wanted a chance…and yet here you are, picking up a piece in the bar. I want a husband and kids someday. I don’t want to be alone. I want to be loved and cherished and desired. You’re not good enough for me? I’ve never been good enough for Lance Tucker. The fucking Zeus of gymnastics.” She shoved him out of the way. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going home.”  
Nina managed to hold off her tears until she got in the car and sped away, leaving Lance standing alone in the parking with the smell of burnt rubber hanging in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyday Lance went to the gym a half an hour before it opened in the hope of running into Nina. She did her best to avoid him though. He often caught sight of her leaving the gym or going in the house or getting into her car. If he called her name, she would simply wave. He wanted and needed to talk to her, about what she said in the parking lot and other things.  
The sun had just begun to set. The evening air was practically perfect. He'd probably grill out and have a beer before calling Jacob then jerking off and going to bed. He locked up the gym and started across the lot, gravel crunching beneath his feet. A loud crash from inside the house startled him.  
"Sam! Sam!"  
If Nina was screaming loud enough for him to hear her halfway across the parking lot, it had to be serious. Lance dropped his bag and ran for the backdoor. He hit the wood door so hard it slammed against the wall and rebounded on him, smacking him in the face. "Fuck!" He felt blood under his nose and from his lip. But Nina was still screaming.  
"Sam! Sam! Talk to me!" He found brother and sister at the foot of the stairs. She fumbled with her phone, trying to make an emergency call. There was broken wood and glass and blood on the carpet. Sam's left leg and right arm were bent at odd angles...and not at the joints.  
Lance knelt next to her. "What happened?"  
"He said he felt off and wanted me to take him into the emergency room. That's what his doctor told him to do when he called the office. I left him to turn off the cake in the oven. He apparently didn't want to wait for me to help him down the fucking stairs."  
Lance wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's ok, baby. I've got this. Just try to stay calm and try to get Sam talking. Don't move him." He pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1.  
"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"  
"My friend fell down the stairs. He's unconscious. His leg and arm look like they are definitely broken."  
"Is he breathing?"  
"Fuck, I didn't check that."  
"Yes, he's breathing." Nina checked his pulse. "And he's got a pulse."  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Yes, I did. What's your address?" Lance rattled it off. "Alright, I've got a medic truck enroute. Do you need me to stay on the line?"  
"No, ma'am."  
"Alright, just remain calm and they'll be there in a few minutes. If anything changes, call back."  
When the paramedics arrived, everything happened so fast. Nina had calmed enough that she was able to relay what had happened, that he had stage 4 colon cancer and was on chemo therapy, and that he had a latex and a peanut allergy. She trembled from head to toe as they loaded him into the truck.  
Lance stayed close to her but not touching as they pulled away, running lights and tones. Nina began to cry painful, ugly sobs. Her chest hurt and felt too tight to breathe. She bent forward, grabbing her knees. "Lance-Lance!" She reached for him and he was there, grabbing her hand.  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
"Can't - breathe-"  
"Ok, ok, it's just a panic attack." He bent her forward more, putting her head between her knees. "Just like when we went to King's Island. Remember?" She nodded, taking big gulping breaths. Her chest was tight, painfully tight, and she felt like she was dying, but Lance was there. His big, warm hand stroked up and down her back. He was telling her the story of their King's Island trip from memory like it had happened yesterday.  
That was the last trip he'd taken with her family when he was awkward Lance that kissed her in gazebos in the rain. Who looked at her like she was the only girl in the whole world and slipped her notes in math class. Gradually, her breathing slowed and the tightness in her chest eased. She stood up slowly.  
"Thank you."  
Lance pulled her into his arms, cradling her head in his hand. She rested against his chest. "Thank you for letting me help."  
She swallowed, closing her eyes and enjoying their closeness. When she finally felt normal, she pulled away as far as his arms around her would let her. "I should get to the hospital."  
"You're in no condition to drive."  
"I'll be fine, Lance."  
"Nina, will you just let me help?" His defensive, frustrated tone made her look up. His handsome face was stern, yet vulnerable. "Please, let me help you." He reached to touch her face, but stopped before he touched her. She didn’t trust her voice so she simply nodded. “Alright, baby, go get your shoes and your purse. I need to run my bag up to the apartment. I will be right back down here.” He tipped her chin up and looked her in the eyes. “I got you.”  
It touched her how caring and supportive he was being, how he took control of the situation. She nodded. Lance seized the opportunity to press his lips to hers in a firm, reassuring kiss. It was longer than it needed to be but not long enough for him and far too chaste. When he pulled back, he wanted more, so much more. She opened her eyes and staring into them, he knew he loved her. He probably always had but was too stupid to see that she was meant for him. He cradled the side of her face, running his thumb along her cheek bone.  
“I should call Max.” Her evasion pulled a soft smile onto his lips. He nodded and let his arms fall away. He walked over to his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he trotted up the stairs. When he came back down, she was waiting by the passenger side of her car. “Max is going to meet us there. You know Max Fellows.”  
He laughed. “I do. He ran track, fucked everything with a pussy. He’s gay now?”  
Nina slid into the passenger seat, handing him the keys. “Oh he’s always been gay. He just doesn’t have to hide it anymore. He and Sam have been together for about six years.” Nina chewed her lip, staring out the window. It took a little bit for him to realize she was crying because he was concentrating on the road.  
“Nina?” She sniffed but didn’t answer. “Come on, baby, you need to talk about it.” He reached for her hand. His palm was a warm solid weight that enveloped her hand. His fingers curled into the palm of her hand. She had a brief wonder if he realized he was petting her.   
“I’m not ready for this. I’m not ready for him to go.”  
“Nina, Sam isn’t going to die tonight.” She didn’t argue with him. She didn’t have the strength to. When they parked at the hospital, he used his grip on her hand to pull her to him. He rested his left hand on the back of her neck, touching their foreheads together. “Sam is going to be alright, do you hear me? But you have to be strong for him. And I know you can do that.”  
“Good thing one of us does.”  
“Listen Neenee.” He tugged her head back by her hair. “You are the strongest woman I know. Now stop being a whiney little bitch. Put your big girl panties on. Go in there and be the woman I know you are. And I’ll be right there with you, baby. I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed her, open mouthed and forceful. His hand rested on the small of her back as they walked into the emergency room. He made no move to force more contact; she made no move to push him away. They still needed to talk about their argument in the parking lot but for now, it could wait.

Nina felt a soft brush against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open taking in the dim light of the waiting room. Her back ached from the small to her neck and her legs prickled with pins and needles from her cramped position. At least Lance's thigh had been soft for her to lay her head on. She turned slightly to look up at him.  
His face was disarmingly soft. He'd clearly been watching her sleep and the brush she'd felt had been his fingertips against her cheek. "I didn't want to wake you, but I've gotta take a leak."  
"God, I'm so sorry." She sat up, stretching out her legs. "I'm gonna need to soak in the whirlpool later."  
"Fuck, same. My back is killing me." He stood and stretched. She tried not to look at his body as he did so. The flash of belly between his shirt and track pants made her lick her lips. He groaned then bent forward, stretching his back the opposite direction. It gave her a great glimpse of his ass. He smirked, catching her staring through his legs. "You like what you see?" He waggled his ass back and forth.  
"Shit." She laughed, blushing at being caught. "Sorry."  
"Don't be." He straightened up then sat down to pull his shoes on. "Do you want some coffee?"  
"God, yes. I'm gonna go check on Sam and Max. If they don't need us here, we might as well go home. I'm closing the gym for the day."  
"You sure?"  
"Lance, I don't expect you to stay up half the night with me, sleep on an uncomfortable couch in a hospital waiting room with me then coach a full day of classes. I'll just call everyone and let them know the gym is closed for the day."  
He nodded then stood up, waiting for her to pull her shoes on. When she stood, he pulled her into his arms. "We'll stop for breakfast on the way home." He kissed her temple. They'd spent most of the night reconnecting, yet avoiding the subjects they really needed to discuss. Even if Nina was holding Lance at arm's length, they were at least becoming the friends they once used to be again.  
"Didn't you say you had to pee?"  
"Fuck, yes." He kissed her cheek then darted off. The need more urgent now that he was paying attention to it. She giggled as he darted off, shooting her a playful glare over his shoulder.  
Nina sucked in a deep breath then headed out into the hall and down to Sam's room. Max was curled up in a chair, resting his head on the bed next to Sam. Sam's hand was in Max's hair. She bit her bottom lip, hating to wake either of them.  
"Excuse me, Nina."  
"Oh, sorry, Beth." She stepped further into the room and out of the nurse's way. Nina had been two years ahead of Beth in school in different circles, but they were cordial to each other. "Has the doctor been in yet?"  
"He's actually making his rounds now. He should be in within the hour." Beth checked Sam's vitals, waking her brother and his boyfriend up in the process. "So you and Lance Tucker, eh? I never would have guessed that."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"So you're not together? You two looked pretty cozy in the waiting room."  
Nina crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. "We're good friends. We've known each other pretty much our entire lives, Beth."  
The nurse spared her a glance, smirking at the nerve she'd touched. "I didn't mean to offend. I never pegged you two for a thing. He was always so hot and physical and confident. And you were more cerebral and sophisticated. I thought you'd move to London and marry some English lord and have babies."  
"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not. And I'm kind of uncomfortable with this conversation." Beth finished charting on Sam then left the room, without saying anything more.  
Lance strolled into the room. "How's he doing?"  
Max slumped in the chair, looking like he could use coffee and a soak himself. Lance had thought ahead, giving Nina her coffee cup then handing Max a third. "Thanks, Tucker." He sipped the coffee then sighed. "They said the swelling in his brain has gone down. He regained consciousness last night long enough to tell me to turn off Game of Thrones because he hadn't watched it yet."  
"The doctor's doing his rounds now. Beth said he should be in within the hour. Do you mind if we stay, Lance?"  
"Nah, I bet I can sweet talk Joyce into serving us breakfast. Do you have the numbers you need to call about the gym?"  
"Yea, I have them in my phone. Not everyone but our early morning clients. And the midday clients will likely call me or Sam. Fuck. I left Sam's phone at home."  
Lance grabbed her elbows, ducking his head to look her in the face. "Hey, hey, you can bring it up later. We'll get everyone called and it'll be alright." His hands rubbed up her upper arms to cup her face. "I'll help."  
Max couldn't believe his eyes. Lance Tucker, of all people, being genuine, caring and supportive. A far cry from the arrogant prick he knew him as in high school and the public persona he put off. He could remember Lance and Nina going back and forth in the hall at school. It was entertaining to say the least.  
His eyebrows shot into his hair when Lance kissed her. It was sweet and tender and long. And Max might have sighed as he watched. When they pulled apart, Lance rested his forehead on hers. "You just gotta let me help. I told you, I've got you. I'm not going anywhere."  
The doctor and Beth chose that moment to walk into the room. The nurse couldn't school her surprise at the intimate body language between Nina and Lance. She studiously avoided looking at either one of them as the doctor rechecked Sam's vitals and his condition. Lance moved behind Nina and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her back against his chest.  
"I want to run a brain scan. MRI, CT and another X-ray now that the swelling is down. How do you feel, Mr. Bowers? Any dizziness, nausea, vomiting, pain in the head or the eyes, spots on the vision?" Sam answered no to all of the above, shaking his head for more emphasis. "Excellent, if everything comes back satisfactory, you can go home within the week. Thankfully, the break in your arm and leg were both clean breaks so they will be easier to heal than if they hadn't. You've had broken bones before?"  
Sam laughed. "I'm a gymnast, sir. I've had my fair share."  
Nina's phone began to ring. "Excuse me." She stepped out into the hall. "Hello?"  
"Hey, we're outside the gym."  
"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Drake, but we're going to be closed today and tomorrow. Sam's had an accident."  
"Oh no, is he alright?"  
"Not really, no. He broke his leg and his arm."  
"Oh goodness, do you kids need anything?"  
"Not that I can think of right now, Mrs. Drake, but thank you."  
"You just let me know if you need anything, Nina."  
"Thank you again, Mrs. Drake." She ended the call and stepped back into the room.  
"I believe your oncologist will be in later this afternoon. I'd like you to follow up with an orthopedist after discharge. The femur is in the strongest bone in the human body, along with the sternum, you should not have broken it like a twig from a tumble down the stairs." He scribbled on the chart. "Any other questions?"  
"None that I can think of right now." Sam looked to Max and Nina, who shook their heads.  
Lance cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I have a question." Everyone waited expectantly. "What about home care? Max works full time and Nina and I run the gym when Sam is too ill to make it in. Moving him to the ground floor won't solve all the problems. She-" He looked pointedly at her. "I mean, we will need more help than that."  
The doctor nodded. "We will take care of that before Mr. Bowers returns home. Beth, make a note for the hospital social worker to pay the Bowers a visit before they leave. If your brain is cooperative, we will move you out of ICU tomorrow and into a regular room."  
The doctor and Beth left them to take everything in. "Lance, I don't expect you to help."  
"Shut up, Bowers." Nina looked over her shoulder at Lance, taking new measure of him. "What?"  
"We'll talk about this when we get back to the house." She stepped away from him and crossed to Sam's bed. "I've got some calls to make. I'm sure Mrs. Drake will let the Deans and the Smiths know. But I need to start calling the afterschool classes."  
"I'm so sorry, sis."  
"Shut up." She kissed his forehead. "You didn't throw yourself down the stairs."  
"I know, but I should have waited."  
"Yes, you should have but it's nothing that can be helped now." She combed her fingers through his hair. "I'll bring your phone up after I've taken a shower and a nap. And don't keep Max here all day. Let him go home and do the same. We'll be back."  
"You're too good to me."  
"Shut up, Sammy." She kissed him again. "I'll be back later." She looked at Max. "If anything changes, you let me know."  
Lance nodded to Sam and Max as they left the room. He slipped his hand into Nina's. She didn't react at first, until she saw Beth and a couple of the other nurses staring at the pair of them. She linked her fingers with his and let him take the lead out of the ICU ward, resting her head on his shoulder.  
They paused at the elevators and Lance turned her to face him. "You ok, baby?"  
"Just tired and thinking."  
He rubbed his thumb against her creased forehead. "About?"  
"Sam, the gym...what you said the other night and what Beth said to me in the room."  
Lance frowned, tilting his head to the side. "What did Beth say?"  
"Can we wait to talk about this until we get home?"  
Lance's frown melted into a smile. He liked the thought of home with Nina. He'd always laughed at his male friends who took to wife and kids and family like ducks to water. He never thought he'd be one of them. Sure, he had Jacob with Maggie, but he wasn't about to do the white picket fence thing with her crazy ass. Yet the thought of having that with Nina...it just felt right.  
"What?" He shook his head. "What were you just thinking about?"  
"It's nothing. Just something I didn't know I wanted until now." The elevator doors opened and they stepped in. He held her hand in the car on the way there. Then he escorted her into the house. Lance leaned against the counter, watching her move about the kitchen. She chewed her lip, thinking about how she wanted to approach this.  
"You never answered my question."  
"What question was that?" He opened the fridge and looked over the contents, grabbing a stem of grapes from the package then shutting the door.  
"Who told you that you weren't good enough for me?"  
Lance went from looking at her face to looking at the fruit in his hand. "Everyone. The guys I hung out with, your dad, my dad, my mom." He shrugged.  
"So everyone but me knew you still cared about me?"  
He shrugged. "The summer my parents got divorced, I was going to ask you out."  
"Why didn't you?"  
He closed his hand on the rest of the grapes then threw them into the trash. "I guess I believed them. Then when my dad left my mom, I don't know...I didn't much see the point in relationships. I'd always thought they were so in love. My perfect parents. Then they got divorced and I knew that if they couldn't work then anything I ever had wouldn't work. And I didn't want to put you through that."  
"And Beth?"  
He laughed. "I guess she thought our hook up was going to lead to something."  
"And when did you hook up with her? Not that it's my business or that I have a right to know."  
"Nearly a month ago." Nina nodded, not sure how she felt about this knowledge even though she'd seen him at the bar with the blonde two weeks ago. "But you have to know I'm just killing time until you give me a chance."  
"And fucking every available snatch in town is a good way to get me to do that?"  
"I don't fuck every girl I pick up." Nina put her hands on her hips and pulled a face. "Sometimes, I just let them blow me." She couldn't help the laugh that exploded from her. Lance grinned and crossed the room. She squeaked when he grabbed her and lifted her onto the counter. "Come on, Nina." He stood between her legs, his hands spread over her thighs. "Give me a chance. And the only snatch in town I fuck will be yours."  
"You're such a sweet talker."  
"You fucking love it." His hands rubbed up and down on her thighs. She tried not to smile. "Or maybe you like dirty talk more than sweet talk." He bit his lip, his eyes taking on a hungry light. "Yea, I think you do." He leaned to brush his lips against hers. "I think you like it when I tell you what I want to do to you. What I'm going to do to you."  
Nina didn't have to put a stop to the moment, even if she wasn't sure she wanted to or even had the willpower to. A knock at the back door startled them both. Lance stepped back as she hopped down off the counter.  
"Mrs. Drake?" Nina opened the back door.  
"Good, you're home. Be a dear and turn your oven on." She squeezed past her and into the kitchen. "Lance Tucker!" Mrs. Drake set the casserole on the counter and pulled the Olympian into a stout hug. "Home town boy made big then back home."  
"Hi, Mrs. Drake." She kissed his cheek.  
"You didn't have to do that, Mrs. Drake."  
"Oh don't be ridiculous. Sit you two." The exuberant grey-haired lady went directly to the cabinets. "How's Sam?" Nina watched as she brought down two plates and got out two sets of silverware and glasses, setting the silverware and glasses along the island bar for the couple.  
"He's doing better. They're running tests on his brain today and if they come back good, they're moving him out of ICU." Mrs. Drake pulled shredded cheese out of the fridge and dumped the rest of the package onto the mostly cooked casserole.  
"Wonderful, now this only needs 10 more minutes in the oven. I'm gonna pop out to the car for just a minute then dish it up for you two."  
"You don't have-"  
"Hush, sugar, I know I don't have to. But you kids have been like family for years. Your dad coached my youngest son. Sam and now Lance coach my grandsons. A casserole and a pie or two is nothing between family." The older woman kissed Nina's cheek.  
Lance couldn't stop smiling. "I love that old woman." He scooted closer. "So, you gonna give me a chance, Bowers?"  
Nina swallowed. Her life took another turn of the wheel. She didn't trust that Lance could be a changed man with a simple word. But she couldn't lie to herself. She loved him. She always had. And he knew what buttons to push to make her want him. "Alright, Tucker, but-"  
Lance kissed her before she could finish. He pulled her barstool closer with his foot and cradled the side of her face. His tongue tangled with hers. "But what?"  
"Lance! Come grab the door."  
"Coming, Mrs. Drake!" He gave her a quick peck on the lips before running to help. "Holy shit, how much food did you bring?"  
"Lance Tucker, watch your mouth. It's only a couple casseroles and a couple pies." Nina helped Mrs. Drake load the casseroles into the fridge. "350 degrees and 20 minutes to warm them up. Now sit." She pulled the casserole in the oven out and began to dish it up. Then she cut them both a piece of pie. With a kiss on the cheek, she left the couple to eat, telling them to call if they needed anything.  
Plates empty and bellies full, Lance loaded the dishwasher while Nina began calling parents. Lance kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. He didn't ask to lie on her bed. He just did, stretching out his muscular body. He groaned as his back relaxed some of its knotted tension. He watched her move around the room as she talked. Next thing he knew, she was crawling into bed next to him wearing only a tee shirt and panties.  
"I fell asleep. Sorry."  
"It's ok." She snuggled into his chest, draping her arm over his waist. He curled his arm around her shoulders, tucking her up against his body. "Let's get a few hours’ sleep before I have to go back to see Sam."  
"I'll go with you." He kissed the top of her head, smiling as he drifted back to sleep. This was where they both belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

"So are you coming or not, Lance?"  
He pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to remain calm. He had gone over this with Maggie several times over the last month. He sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He froze as Nina slipped her arms around his waist. Her lips pressed just below his ear, behind his jaw. He closed his eyes, his need to relax warring with the tension from talking to his ‘baby mama’.  
"Hang on." He muted the phone. "I need a favor."  
"Sure, Tuck. What is it?" She slipped around him and set their lunch on the desk.  
"I need to borrow your car to go to Jacob's birthday party."  
"Sure, where's it at?"  
"Ohio."  
"Whoa, Ohio? No, you're not taking my car that far."  
Lance sighed. "Please, sweetheart? Maggie is riding my ass about this."  
Nina pursed her lips and looked at him from under her eyebrows. "Do you want to go?"  
"What kind of question is that?"  
Nina crossed her arms over her chest and met his frustrated and angry eyes. "Do you want to go to your son's birthday party?"  
"Yes, of course I do!"  
Nina nodded. "Fine, we'll go."  
"Wait. What? We?"  
"I'm not letting you take my car to Ohio. If you want to go, I'll go with you. Problem solved." She popped a fry into her mouth. Lance blinked. Maggie wouldn't welcome her. But it would keep Maggie from trying anything.  
"Well, alright." He unmuted the phone. "Yes, I'm coming and I'm bringing my girlfriend."  
"She's not welcome here, Lance. Don't bring her to the party."  
"I wasn't planning on it." He paced the office as he spoke. Nina could practically see the tension forming in his back and shoulders. "We're coming for the weekend and I want him Sunday before I leave. No exceptions." She started to argue. "Look Maggie, you are the one that's always accusing me of not wanting to be in Jacob's life. Here I am driving five hours to see him and wanting to spend time with him. Or are you just full of shit and trying to guilt me when you accuse me of not wanting to be in my son’s life?"  
"Dammit, Lance! Fine!"  
He sighed, his shoulders dropping. He shoved his phone and his hands in his pockets before sauntered across the office and dropped into one of the chairs. "Thank you for that."  
"No problem. I'll let Max know that we're leaving for the weekend. And let our weekenders know to call before they come. When are we going?"  
Lance rubbed his hands over his face as he slouched in the chair, stretching his legs out. "This weekend."  
She choked. "This weekend?"  
"I was hoping my car would be here and I wouldn't have to ask. I'm sorry, baby."  
Nina walked around the desk and dropped onto his lap. He huffed out air but his arms circled her waist. "It's an inconvenience, yes. But I'm ok with it." She offered him a fry. He opened his mouth and she laid it on his tongue. "Now come eat before the after school classes get here."  
He chewed slowly then spoke around his mouthful. "Yes, baby."

Max practically ran them out of the house. That could have been because Nina kept finding a reason to come back into the house. He finally blocked the back door bodily. “Nina, is there something wrong?”  
“I’m just terrified that something will happen with Sam while I’m gone.”  
Max cupped her face. “If something does, you’ll be the first person I call after emergency services.” He tipped her head down and kissed her forehead. “I can handle this. We’re going to watch musicals and Vin Diesel films and eat everything that’s bad for us. Might even have sex.”  
Nina smirked. “Well, you enjoy that.”  
“You should too.”  
“Max, don’t.”  
“What? You’re telling me you don’t want to fuck that man?” She sighed and chewed her lip. “That’s what I thought.” He turned her around and swatted her ass. She slid into the passenger seat and buckled up.  
Once they hit the interstate, she kicked off her shoes and braced her feet on the dash. She opened her book and used her knees like a prop. Lance glanced at her. He’d be lying if he didn’t hope this weekend away would bring their relationship to the next level. He was getting antsy. They were heavy petting like teenagers. Forgetting the fact that they’d already slept together twice, Nina wanted to take things agonizingly slow. He could understand her trepidation. He still thought part of her believed he’d bail on her.  
He twisted his hands on the wheel. “Nina?”  
“Yea babe?” She turned her page. He loved watching her read. He loved her hair in the messy ponytails and buns, how the tendrils framed her face and how her glasses framed her eyes for him to look at.  
“I wanted to talk to you about something?”  
“Is this about the fundraiser? I thought we’d agreed on the car wash.”  
“No, not about the fundraiser…” He bit his lip, glancing from the road to her face. She was still looking at her book. “About what you said at the bar…that you’ve never been good enough for me.”  
He looked in the rear view mirror at her. He watched her brow furrow and her teeth claim her bottom lip. “So what about it?”  
“Why do you think that?”  
Nina shrugged. “I don’t know. You’re Lance Tucker, gold and silver medalist, Olympian, Team USA coach for the Nationals and the Olympics. Every positive thing that could be said about a young male athlete was said about you. You fucked around with cheerleaders and female athletes. I’m just Nina Bowers, Coach Bowers’ awkward, nerdy daughter. The girl who got her first kiss in the park gazebo in the rain by the boy she’d loved since his mom brought him to the gym when he was 5 years old.” She shrugged. “You never saw me, Lance. Not after the summer your parents got divorced.” She picked at the edges of her book. “I mean, I thought you liked me. You kissed me. That was big for me. I knew we were friends. But then you became someone else. And I wasn’t what you wanted anymore.”  
“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” She waved it away. “No, I mean it. I thought with my dick for so long. I couldn’t see the great girl in front of me.” Again, she swallowed the lump in her throat.  
“It was better that way. Dad would have destroyed you.” She tried to laugh and it sounded bitter. “I didn’t know they were telling you that you weren’t good enough for me.”  
Lance’s hands twisted the wheel. “My dad actually said I’d be a shit fucking human if I knocked you up and ruined your life.” He ground his jaw. “My own fucking dad.” He shook his head.  
“Pull over.”  
“Baby, I can’t we’re on the interstate.”  
“Then get off at the next exit.” Lance sighed and changed lanes until he was in the far right. He took the next exit about five miles down the road from their conversation, which happened to be a rest stop.  
Lance had barely put the car in park before she popped her seat belt and climbed onto his lap. “Nina, what are yo-“  
Her lips pressed to his in an earnest kiss. His palms skimmed up her back then rested on her hips. She rested her forehead against his and cupped his sharp jaw. “Do you love me?”  
“Fuck yea, I do.”  
“Then my opinion should be the only one that matters. Right?”  
“Aside from my own, yea.”  
She shook her head. “Nuh-uh, no, not on this. My opinion matters the most right here.” She sat up straighter, running her thumbs along the hollows of his cheeks. “And I say you’re good enough for me. You always have been. And anyone else can blow.”  
Lance grinned. “I fucking love you, baby.” He leaned up and kissed her eagerly. “Now the same goes for you, Ms. Nerdy girl Nina.” His hands rubbed up and down her thighs. “I say you’re good enough and anyone who says different can fuck the fuck off.”  
Nina grinned and kissed him. “Whatever you say, baby.”  
Lance leaned back in the seat and continued to rub her thighs. His cock twitched. “I wish we didn’t have another three and a half hours to drive.”  
She bit her. “Delayed gratification?”  
“Oh fuck that.” His slipped his hands over her shoulders and pulled her down into his growing erection as he thrust his hips up. “If you weren’t wearing shorts, I’d fuck you right here.” His face became serious as he sat up, cradling her face in his hands. “I meant what I said. I love you, Nina.”  
She smiled and rubbed her cheek into his hand. “I love you too, Lance.”  
He held her face still while he kissed her, plunging his tongue deep and taking her breath away. His thumbs caressed her cheeks as he stared into her eyes. “We should probably get going.”  
“Yea.” She sighed and climbed off his lap. Nina didn’t settle into the seat. She turned to face him as they merged back out onto the interstate. She leaned over and reached between his legs, moving the seat back as far as she could and his foot would still be on the peddles.  
“Nina, what are you doing?”  
“Both hands on the wheel. Eyes on the road.” She was honestly thankful that he’d worn his blue and white Team USA practice uniform pants. She curled her fingers around the waist band and pulled the front down over his bulge.  
Lance’s hands fisted on the wheel, his breath coming in short pants as she wrapped her hand around him and stroked him, giving him kitten licks over the crown of his cock. He set the cruise control and moved his foot off the accelerator. “Oh fuck.” He fought to keep his eyes open as she took him into her mouth.  
One hand left the wheel to slip into her hair, getting a grip as she glided her hot, soft mouth up and down his throbbing cock. She sucked in saliva and precum that threatened to drip. “Hands on the wheel, Lance.”  
“Oh right.” She stroked his cock, using the saliva and precum as lubricant. Then her mouth was on him again and he was having trouble paying attention to the road. At least he didn’t have to be quiet, letting loose a string of expletives. His hips began to rise off the seat. “Oh fuck, baby. Shit. Fuck.” She twisted her hand upward to meet her mouth. “Aw god, you’re such a good girl. Sucking my dick so good. Oh fuck.” His thighs began to shake. “Oh fuck. I’m gonna cum.” His hands white-knuckled the steering wheel and he groaned so deep it was pornographic.  
Nina’s hand slapped the window control. She leaned up and spit his cum out the window. It didn’t quite clear the car and blew back against the back passenger window. “Gross.” Neither of them could keep from laughing. She tucked him back into his pants then settled in her seat.  
“Hey you.”  
“What?” She paused as she pulled the seat belt on.  
“Come here.” She leaned over to him. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hard. “I’ll get you back later.” He winked at her surprise. She sat back in the seat and buckled her safety belt. She couldn’t keep the goofy grin off her face and neither could he. Maybe it was the thrill of doing it in a moving vehicle or their declaration of love, but that had to be the best blowjob he’d ever had. And he’d had some pretty stellar ones in the past.  
Lance rested his hand on her knee, caressing his thumb back and forth over the joint. He didn’t attempt to move his hand. There was plenty of time for that at the hotel.

“You actually made it?”  
“I told you I was coming, Maggie.” Lance stood in the doorway of the house he’d helped pay for. Nina waited in the car, doing her best to look invisible.  
“Your new bitch here?”  
“Fucking Christ.” Lance ground his jaw and looked at the porch roof, breathing through his nose and clenching his fists. “Yes, Nina is here. She’s waiting in the car.”  
“Well, she ain’t coming in.”  
“No, she’s not. I told her I wanted to see Jacob first thing and she said it was OK to come straight here.” Maggie stood on her tip toes and looked over Lance’s shoulder. Nina had her nose in the laptop, looking at accounting spreadsheets for the gym. She wasn’t paying any attention to the jealous little girl on the porch.  
“She can’t come here tomorrow, Lance.”  
“She’s fully aware of that, Maggie.” Lance relaxed his hands. “Now, can I see Jacob?”  
Before Maggie could answer, a dark headed ball of energy thundered up the entryway, giggling hysterically as he chased a shaggy golden retriever. He seemed to be distracted by his mom in the door then spotted Lance as his mother moved to the side.  
“Dada!” The toddler ran for his father, laughing louder than he had chasing the dog. “Dada dada dada!”  
“I’m here, big man.” Lance beamed at the boy, holding him high on his chest. “I couldn’t miss your birthday, buddy.”  
“Burday. Dada! Burday!” He clapped wildly and bounced. “Mumum, dada!” He grinned at his mother and pointed to Lance.  
Maggie faked a smile. “I know, kiddo. Why don’t you see if Grammy has dinner ready yet?”  
Jacob wriggled until Lance finally lowered him to the floor. The boy was off like a shot. “Doggy! Doggy!” The dog barked from the other room and Jacob giggled manically.  
Lance laughed to himself. “Man, he’s nonstop.”  
“You’re telling me.” Maggie sounded bitter. “Look, I need to keep him on schedule. So unless you need something else, I gotta go.”  
“Wow, Maggie, can you be anymore of a fucking bitch?”  
“How dare you!” Maggie stepped up into his face.  
Lance held both his hands up, not touching her but keeping her at arm’s length. “Look, I’m here. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turned away from her and the building argument and hurried down the porch steps and out to the car.  
Nina wasn’t looking at the laptop when he came around the hood of the car. “How’d that go?”  
“About as well as I thought it would.”  
She nodded. “He looks just like you, ya know.”  
Lance grinned. “You think?”  
“Oh yea, or did you forget we’ve got pictures of you when you were three years old?”  
“What?”  
Nina laughed. “Yea, my mom and dad used to take pictures of every student and every class. You’re in the office somewhere. Toot whittle Wance Tucker in his unitard.” She pinched his cheek lightly. “Lance, are you blushing?”  
“Wha? Me? Fuck no.” He cleared his throat but she laughed anyway. He put the car in gear and pulled away from the curb.


	8. Chapter 8

Lance and Nina had barely set their luggage down before they were on each other. Tongues tangled and hot breath mingled while eager hands tugged at clothes. His hands went for her hair, grabbing two handfuls then pulling her back. He stared into her eyes.  
“Tell me you want this.”  
“I want this, Lance.”  
“You love me.”  
“I do.”  
“And I love you.” His mouth claimed hers again, holding her steady by her hair as he had his way with her mouth. “You aren’t going to leave?”  
“No, baby.” He curled a finger under her chin and tilted her head back. His smile reminded her of the old Lance that she knew.  
“I’m holding you to that.” He backed her up until the backs of her knees hit the bed then rode her down. He wanted her naked but he had to be inside her right now. He reached between them and fumbled with her jeans. The back of his hand pushed her zipper down while his fingers slipped between her panties and her skin.  
“Lance…”  
“Shh, baby, I got you.” He buried his face in her neck, breathing her in deep. He licked and sucked a mark on her throat under her ear, making her squirm and shake. She was wet before but now she was soaked.  
“Too many clothes, Lance. I wanna feel you.” He chuckled.  
“Gimme a sec, baby girl.” He smiled against her collarbone as he used her arousal to slick his fingers and attacked her clit with precision. They’d been physical enough since he’d come home for him to know the exact pressure and way to rub her clit to have her digging her nails into his forearms as she came on his fingers. His cocksure smirk regarded her flushed face. It promptly fell and he leaned down to kiss her, drawing her in deep. His tongue swept into her mouth and he pressed against her, getting as close as he could. “I love you so fucking much, Nina.”  
She reached up to touch his face, gliding her thumb along his kiss-swollen lip. “Show me, baby.” He pulled his clothes off hurriedly then took his time with hers, worshiping every inch of skin exposed with his lips and tongue. “Lance, please.”  
He smiled against her sternum. “Please what, Neenee?”  
She groaned. “Don’t call me that right now.” He drew a line up her sternum with his tongue then kissed her chin.  
“Ok, ok, please what, baby?”  
“I need you inside me. Please.” He scraped her chin with his teeth, grunting as he pushed his hard cock against her dripping slit. He did this twice, three times, coating himself in her arousal. She whined. “Lance, don’t tease.”  
“Condom?”  
“Pill.”  
“Good because I didn’t bring any.” He pulled his hips back then wiggled into position. “Was planning on stopping before we got here but-“  
“Lance, stop talking.” Nina slipped her fingers into the back of his hair and closed them and pulled his mouth to hers, wrapping her leg around his waist. He grunted against her lips and pushed inside her to his base. She gasped and held tighter. His lips moved to her cheek, resting his forehead on hers. His body shook as he tried to control himself. He wanted to feel every bit of her. Her breasts crushed against his chest, her heel digging into his ass, her toes pinching the back of his other thigh, the way her cunt pulsed and clenched around his cock, everything.  
He moved up onto his elbow, looking down at her. “Fuck, you look so beautiful.” He pushed up a bit more and looked down between their bodies. He moaned and bit his lips. “Look baby, you take my cock so well.”  
“Lance. Stop. Talking.”  
“Not into dirty talk?”  
Nina groaned. “To get me there, yea but right now, the only thing I want to hear from your mouth is sounds of pleasure, ‘yes’ and my name.”  
“Yes, Nina.” He thrust hard into her.  
She arched her back and gasped. “Just like that.” He wrapped his hand around her shoulder, pulling her down into his thrusts. They made eye contact and neither looked away. This was so very different from their first two times together. His fingers were on her clit again and she came screaming, bearing down on him. He growled and bit her bottom lip, contracting his abdomen as he came.  
Nina surprised him by flipping him onto his back. They laughed for a moment before he surged up and put her on her back again. “Order room service. I gotta take a leak.” He kissed her, closed-mouthed then popped up, pulling out of her. She made a disappointed sigh at the empty feeling. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll be back.”  
Nina rolled over to watch him walk naked to the bathroom. He had the most perfect ass. She felt the urge to bite it. He left the door open as he relieved himself. She propped her head up on her hand. “I figured you’d take me out and show me the town.” He flushed and reappeared from the bathroom.  
“This place? Baby, this is a shit hole. I begged Maggie to stay in L.A. with Jacob but she just HAD to come back here.” He shrugged. “I guess it all worked out in the end.”  
“Do you wish you were still in L.A.?”  
“Sometimes.” He sat down on the bed next to her. “I miss my career. I miss competing.” He combed his fingers through her hair, gazing down at her. “But if I was in L.A., I wouldn’t have you.” He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, pressing his thumb to her chin. “What do you want to eat?”  
Nina looked up at him. She couldn’t believe this was the same man. “You.” She leaned up and pushed him onto his back. His cock remained semi-hard so it just needed some attention from her mouth to get hard again. He groaned, stretching out on the bed and covered his face.  
“Fuck! That mouth of yours.” His hips moved of their own volition. Her delicate hands rested on his Apollo’s belt as she bobbed her head, sucking him hard then soft. One hand clenched on the bed as the other reached for her thigh. “God, Nina. Fuck.” He grabbed her ass cheek and massaged it. His fingers pushed into her, causing her to moan around his cock. “Oh fuck.” He was practically breathless, his fingers pumping in and out of her, in time with her mouth on his cock.  
Lance brushed the pad of his thumb against her anus, causing it to flex, but she didn’t protest. He used their fluids to coat the digit. His thighs began to shake. It wouldn’t take much more for him to cum a second time. He put a bit of pressure on her muscle ring. Nina whimpered on his cock and arched her back, pushing against his fingers.  
He chuckled. “This is out of a fucking wet dream, babe.” He put more gentle pressure on his thumb until her muscle stretched and swallowed his thumb. She moaned and he felt a new flood of moisture on his fingers. She wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked up to her lips, twisting at the tip. Her body undulated as she put more effort into sucking his cock and rode his fingers. “Oh fuck-“ He couldn’t warn her in time and he came. She coughed and spit onto the bed. He reached between her legs and rubbed her clit, feeling her press her face against the tattooed ribbon on his belly.  
“Don’t stop.” She whimpered  
“You gonna cum for me?”  
“Ah, Lance.” She pressed her open mouth against his tattoo. She shook as she came on his fingers again. He withdrew his fingers slowly then pulled her up to lie on his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.  
“Shower? Then we’ll go grab something eat, ok?” She hummed in agreement but neither of them moved. They dozed in post-coital bliss, enjoying the warmth and touch of the other.

Tons of screaming kids ran around the back yard. Streamers and balloons fluttered in the wind. Lance stood at the edge of the trampoline, grinning from ear to ear. Jacob, now three, flipped forward. “Look at me, daddy!” Only it sounded more like ‘Ook a me, dada.’  
“Good! That’s great!” Jacob bounced again. Lance heard Maggie huff at his side. He flicked his sunglasses down to look at her over the top. “You didn’t tell me he liked gymnastics.”  
“He doesn’t.”  
“Oh come on, Mag. His parents are gold medalists.” He gestured to their son doing flip after flip in the center of the trampoline. “He’s a natural. Tell me you have him in beginners class.”  
“No, I don’t. I don’t want him turning into you.”  
“That’s bullshit! Look at him!”  
“Everything ok over here?” Lance looked at the man who towered over Maggie but was only just taller than his is. “Mags?”  
“’Mags’?”  
“Yea, you got a problem?”  
“So many, but you sure you wanna be one?” He pursed his lips and brushed his hands together.  
“No, Brad, it’s fine. Lance and I were just discussing putting Jacob into gymnastics.”  
Brad scoffed. “I don’t think so. Boy’s gonna be football player like me.”  
Lance grew very still as he looked from Brad to Maggie. “And who the fuck are you?” He addressed Brad but his lethal stare was for Maggie.  
“Brad is my boyfriend.”  
“Ah, ah, fiancé.”  
Lance barked out a laugh. “Oh this is perfect. I couldn’t bring Nina but this prick gets to show up?”  
“It’s my house, Lance.”  
“Wrong!” He stepped into her as he yelled in her face. “This is my house! I fucking paid for it for him!” Lance pointed at Jacob who had stopped jumping and was watching what was happening. The blindside punch knocked Lance’s glasses from his face. Maggie screamed. Lance shook his head to recover then launched himself at the man. They traded blows to screaming, frightened kids and shouting parents.  
The pair wrestled on the ground for a minute before Lance got the upper hand then he punched Brad until he went unconscious. He stood up seething and retrieved his glasses from the ground by the trampoline.  
Jacob tried to get his mother’s attention for comfort but not only did she ignore her son, she brushed him away. He looked to Lance before her ran over to him and grabbed onto his legs. “No go, dada! No go!” Lance picked him up and hugged him tightly. He watched Maggie hen over Brad. He moved Jacob onto his hip as he stalked over to the couple.  
“You’ll see my lawyer in court.” He didn’t look back as he carried his son out of his own birthday party and out to Nina’s car. He felt Jacob relax against him as they moved further and further away from Brad and Maggie. Lance set him down on his feet. “Daddy’s gotta get a seat for you, bubs. Which one is mommy’s car?” Jacob pointed to a two door coupe that looked like Barbie threw up on it. He sighed. “Wait here.” Jacob whimpered and latched onto him. Lance looked up to see Maggie streaking across the lawn.  
"No! You can’t take him!”  
“I can and I will!” Jacob tried to hide behind Lance. “Look, Maggie! He’s terrified of you!” He shoved her back with his forearm on her chest. “Look. At. Him.” She panted.  
“He’s my son!”  
“He’s my son too. And you ignored him for that fucking piece of shit back there.” Maggie froze. “Yea, I saw you. You pushed him away. That happen a lot?”  
“Lance-“  
“Just answer my question, Maggie.”  
She sighed. “Yea, yes alright!” She put her hand on her hip and threw the other up. “What do you want me to say?”  
“Say you’ll give my lawyer everything he wants and I’ll let you keep the house. I just want my boy.” She gaped at him. “You can have all the football playing little STDs you want with the steroid mistake back there. Just give me my son.”  
Maggie frowned. “This isn’t a game, Lance.”  
“No, no it’s not. I’ll say again. You can keep the house. Just give me Jacob and everything that’s his.”  
Maggie huffed. “Well, I’ll have to think about it.”  
“You have until I leave tomorrow. If I don’t hear anything from you before we head back to Indiana, you won’t be happy with going to court.”  
“Time?”  
“Noon, now get me the fucking car seat.”


	9. Chapter 9

Nina looked up from her book as Lance opened the door to the hotel room. Her broad grin faltered as she saw the little boy in his arms.  
“Lance, this isn’t the type of surprise I was expecting.”  
“Look, I couldn’t leave him there.” He set the boy down on the floor. Lance crossed to the all-purpose table and perched on the edge. He lowered his voice so that Jacob couldn’t hear. “I think-I think Maggie is neglectful.”  
“Like criminal negligence?”  
He shrugged. “Not yet but I think if Maggie and her new fiancé Brad had a kid, it could become that way really quick.” Nina sighed. She didn’t know if she was ready for kids yet. Working with them was different than having them. And having full custody of them was different than having barely any custody, which was what Lance had right now.  
“So what do you want to do?”  
“Full custody. I want her to sign over her legal rights.”  
Nina looked at the little boy sitting on their bed. He had curled up and fallen asleep all on his own. He was the spitting image of Lance. An ache stabbed her chest and twisted her belly. That could be their little boy. She bit her lip. Did she want that? Fuck yes, she did! She would give Lance Tucker as many or as few babies as he wanted as long as they were a family. “Alright, Tuck. We’re gonna need clothes for him. Is he potty trained? Is he in preschool or head start? What kinds of foods does he like? Does he have any allergies?”  
“Slow down, baby. Breathe.” He dropped into a crouch in front of her, resting his hands on her knees. His big, strong hands rubbed up and down her thighs, the action calming the both of them. He looked in her eyes and held her gaze. “We good?” She nodded. “I don’t know any of that. Maggie doesn’t tell me shit. But I’m hoping she takes my offer.”  
“Your offer? What offer?”  
“She gives me Jacob and she and her roid head dick swizzler can keep the house.” Nina visibly relaxed. “What?”  
“I thought you had offered her money.”  
“No, but I won’t be surprised if she asks for it tomorrow.” Lance stood up. He grabbed the back of her neck and pressed his lips to hers, careful of his busted lip. “I can handle this.”  
Nina smiled up at him then grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him down lower. “We, Tuck, we can handle this.” He grinned then kissed her more enthusiastically, his fingers tightening in her hair. She sighed and let her head drop back into his hand. “Did she send anything with him?”  
“No, I was only thinking about getting him back here.”  
“Why don’t you leave him here with me to sleep and you run to the store?”  
“You sure?”  
“I’m sure, baby. Let him sleep.”  
Lance looked over his shoulder at his peacefully sleeping son. “Alright, if you’re sure.”  
“I’m sure. He didn’t seem bothered by me when you introduced us.”  
“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He kissed her quickly then started for the door.  
“Lance.”  
“Yea?”  
“You need to know his size.”  
“Fuck. Right.” He carefully tugged the neckline of the shirt to see the size.  
“Feel his butt.”  
“What? Why?”  
Nina laughed at the horror on her boyfriend’s face. “To see if he’s wearing training pants or underwear.”  
“Oh right.” He blushed. He felt the plastic feel of the training pants underneath his shorts. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, watching his son sleep. He’d never gotten this. Maggie had not been generous with time once Lance made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her. He smoothed the hair at his temple. The little boy took a shuddering breath then wriggled closer to Lance. He hated to leave him. His chest actually hurt at the thought. His eyes burned with tears.  
“Lance?”  
“Yea?” He looked up. Nina bit her lip at his red-rimmed eyes.  
“The store can wait.” He nodded. Then he toed off his shoes and curled his body around his son. Jacob scooted closer until he was pressed against Lance’s solid chest. Salty, hot tears fell to the bed. No way was he letting Jacob go back to Maggie.  
Nina watched father and son with tears in her eyes. She’d never seen Lance this soft, this vulnerable, this sweet. Lance Tucker, father, was a different animal altogether. His big arm draped over the boy so his fingers could play with the hair at the back of his head.  
“Nina?”  
“Yes, Lance?”  
“Come here.” She closed her book and set it aside. Careful not to disturb the sleeping baby, she sat down on bed. His free hand grabbed hers. “I’ll understand if you cut me loose.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Tuck. Just yesterday you were making damn sure that I wasn’t going to leave.”  
“Things change. I don’t want you to feel forced or pressured into anything.”  
Nina grabbed a handful of his hair and cranked his head back. “You can be a real fucking idiot sometimes. I’m not going anywhere, Lance.” He looked up at her with love and unbidden desire at the grip on his hair. “Now take a nap with your son. I’ll be over here reading.”  
“I’d rather take a nap with my family.” His thumb rubbed over the back of her hand. “Stay with us.” She opened her mouth to protest, to give them this time together but his needful eyes took her words away. She lay on the other side of Jacob, giving the boy plenty of room to roll if he needed it. But Lance pulled her closer so he could lay his arm over her waist. Their hands found each other again, fingers playing gently with each other. His thumb caressed her hip.  
He had the overwhelming desire to make her his wife and get her pregnant with a child of their own, make Jacob a big brother and their family bigger. In all his life, he’d never had this desire. Too much disappointment and envy. But now, now it didn’t seem like such a bad idea or doomed from the start. Now with Jacob and Nina in his arms, that thought seemed like heaven.

Lance stood in the front yard of the house he paid for, his hands clasped behind his back. Nina stood next to the car by Jacob’s seat. Maggie faced Lance and Brad stood in the doorway of the house. Two police deputies stood between the parents. Smart dove his love was, Nina suggested they have the police present when they met to get Jacob’s things considering how volatile the situation was.  
“Now, Ms. Campbell, you’re voluntarily giving Mr. Tucker here temporary custody of your son?”  
“Yes, until we go to court, officer.”  
“And you’ve packed some things for the boy?”  
“Yes, it’s all up in Jacob’s room.”  
“Officer Nelson, will you accompany Brad to the boy’s room to get his things?”  
“Yes, sir.” The younger officer followed Brad into the house. Lance had already discussed Nina’s concerns with Maggie. Jacob was potty training but not having much success, hence of the training pants. He had no allergies and he was a picky eater, chicken nuggets and applesauce. The boy wasn’t in any type of daycare or preschool. And as Lance had expected, she’d asked for money. Fifty thousand at first but Lance refused. They negotiated down to twenty thousand, half up front and half when Lance was awarded full custody. And she got to keep the house.  
Lance cleared his throat. “Excuse me, I have a question.”  
“Go ahead, Mr. Tucker.”  
“What about the dog?”  
“What dog?”  
“When I came by Friday, Jacob was playing with a retriever. Is it his dog?”  
“Yes, it’s his dog. But no you can’t have it.”  
Lance ground his jaw. The older officer looked up slowly. He placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “If it’s the boy’s dog, why can’t Mr. Tucker take it for him?”  
“Because I want him. I paid for him and all the vet bills and shots and food and everything the damn thing has destroyed. I should get to keep him. Jacob’s young. He’ll get over it.”  
“What a heartless thing to say about our son.” His face scrunched up in disgust. They heard Brad shout at the very dog they were discussing then a yelp. Lance clenched his fists and clenched his jaw, rolling his lips as he tried to remain civil. He was already sporting a dark black eye and bruises and a cut on his cheek, as well as busted lip from the fight the day before.  
“Hey Joe.”  
“Yes, Officer Nelson?”  
“Sorry, Officer Riley, uh, that car isn’t going to fit everything.”  
Joe, Officer Riley, scoffed. “How much can it possibly be?”  
“Everything, sir. They’ve packed up everything that belongs to the boy.”  
Officer Riley turned to Maggie. “I thought you said you were only awarding Lance temporary custody.”  
She placed her hand on her hip. “I did. It’s only temporary until the court date then it’ll be permanent.” Officer Riley’s eyebrows shot into his hair. “Are we about done here? Brad and I have plans.” The old man’s surprise morphed into a deep set frown.  
“Officer Nelson, you and Brad bring down whatever you think will fit in the vehicle. Lance, can you arrange transport for the rest of the boy’s belongings?”  
“I can but not today. I wasn’t expecting this.”  
“Fine, you’ve got 30 days to get your son’s things. When you come back in town, call the department and ask for myself or Officer Nelson.”  
“Yes, sir.” Lance took the old deputy’s card and tucked it away.  
Officer Riley rounded on Maggie. “And you, little girl, are not to get rid of anything that belongs to that boy. Including his dog, am I understood?”  
“Yes, sir.” Maggie’s hand dropped from her hip. She seemed to realize her mistake after the fact. Twenty minutes and half the boxed up toys and clothes were loaded into the small SUV. The deputies waited until Maggie and Brad went into the house and Lance and Nina drove off with Jacob and most of his belongings. Both old dog and young pup noticed that mother did not say goodbye to son. And the boy didn’t cry.  
Lance had turned around in his seat. “Hey buddy, you ready go on a car ride?”  
“Yes, dada!” Jacob clapped.  
“Good.” Lance looked at Nina. “Jacob, do you want to say ‘bye’ to mommy?” Jacob held his bear to his face and shook his head no. “Ok, ok, buddy, you don’t have to.”  
Nina turned in the seat. “If you have to go potty, you let us know, ok?” He nodded. He looked at the house. Maggie hadn’t even waited until they’d driven off before going inside. He shook his head and pulled away from the curb. The deputy followed them to the edge of town, turning back only when it was obvious they weren't going to double back and return to the house. Lance looked in the rear-view mirror at Jacob, expecting to see either a sad face or a happy, curious face. Instead, he was greeted with the peacefully sleeping face of his little angel, bear hugged close and his thumb in his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Max stood in the kitchen with Nina and Lance. The men were obviously surprised by the new house guest. Max had barely contained his anger at Lance.  
“Sam is sick. You can’t just bring a child in here. They pick up germs like a fat kid picking up candy at a parade.”  
“Christ, Max.”  
Sam sighed. “Max, stop. I worked with kids. Nina and Lance work with kids. This is no different.”  
“Yes, it is. That’s out in the gym not in our home.” Max squeezed his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Look how stressed you are already.”  
“No, it’s fine. We’ll just stay in the apartment above the garage like I’d planned.” Lance headed for the living room where they’d sat Jacob down with a bowl of Teddy Grahams and grapes and put on Nick Jr.  
“No, I won’t have it. That place is too small for a three year old.” Nina grabbed Lance's arm then turned to glare at Max.  
“Max, its fine.” Sam turned to Lance. “Move him into my old room. It’s next to the master. You two move in there.”  
“Sam-“  
Sam pounded his fist on the counter. “Max, Enough!” Everyone flinched at Sam’s yell. He dropped into a coughing fit. Max’s ire faded as his love fought for breath. When he could manage to draw a full breath, he looked at Lance. “You and Jacob move in to the house. I’m dying and it’ll do me good to have his boundless energy around.”  
“Sam-“  
“Shut up, Max.” Sam sighed. “It’s the truth. We all know it. I’ve got an expiration date.” He swallowed the sandpaper in his throat. “And that little boy needs a loving home.” He looked at Nina then Lance and finally Max. “His presence isn’t going to exacerbate my systemic cancer. And his absence definitely isn’t going to cure it.” He sighed and it sounded so forlorn that Nina reached for his hand. “It’s metastasized.”  
“What?”  
“Again?”  
“I wanted to wait to tell you both.” Max frowned. “The tumor in my liver is affecting my calcium levels. That’s why my femur broke so easily. My body has been leeching it from my bones to support a healthy level for bodily function. I have the skeletal system of an 80 year old man.” He sighed. “The tumor on my diaphragm is making it harder to breath. More so than the actual tumors in my lungs.”  
“Oh Sammie.” Nina rounded the counter and pulled her little brother into her arms. Max hugged him from behind, pressing his silently sobbing face into his back. “You don’t have to say anymore.” She kissed his forehead. Lance moved up behind Nina and wrapped his muscular arms around all three of them.  
Lance looked up at the soft touch of Jacob’s fingers against his face. The little boy tried his best to hug the group too. His face pressed against Nina and Sam’s and his chubby hands touched his father’s face and Max’s. They remained in the hug until Jacob pulled away and tugged on Lance’s sleeve.  
“Dada, I gauh go potty.” He grabbed himself and danced back and forth on the counter.  
“Buddy, how’d you get on the counter?”  
“I climbed.” Lance craned his head around the island. There were no drawers pulled out to use as steps. The boy had scaled the center island. He looked at Nina. "Dada, I gauh pee!" His high pitched voice went higher with urgency. Lance swooped him off the counter and carried him to the bathroom.  
"How bad was it that he brought him home?"  
"Bad and after this morning, I think he's right about it getting worse." She carded her fingers through her hair. "You should have seen him, Sam. He looked like my Lance."  
Max frowned. "He is your Lance. You're dating right?"  
Sam shook his head. "No, she means awkward Lance before he realized how hot and talented he was. You remember?" Max shrugged. "Whatever."  
Lance and Jacob returned from the bathroom. "What did we miss?" He looked between the 3 of them, raising his eyebrow at Nina.  
"Nothing, let's go show Jacob his new room." Nina offered him her hand. The little boy took her hand as they climbed the stairs. "We can decorate it any way you want. How does that sound?"  
"Dinosaurs! Dada, less do dinosaurs!"  
"It's not up to me, buddy. It's up to Neenee." He turned and grabbed her legs, looking up at her.  
"Pwease, Neenee! Can we do dinosaurs?"  
Nina laughed. She looked to Lance before she crouched down at the top of the stairs. "If that's what you want, buddy. This is your home now. With your daddy and me and Sam and Max."  
Jacob looked from Nina to Lance. "No go back to mama's?"  
"Not if I can help it, buddy." Lance picked him up and walked the rest of the way to the bedroom. "Do you want to stay here? I want you to. With me and Nina. How's that sound?" He bit his lip and tucked his face into Lance's shoulder.  
"Lance, it's been a long day." Nina rested her hand on his shoulder. She combed her fingers through his hair then smoothed Jacob's. "It's a bit messy. It used to be Sammie's room. But he hurt his leg and we moved him downstairs."  
She opened the door. The boy gasped. "E'so big!" He wriggled until Lance set him down. He ran around the room, making a U-shaped track around the bed. Then he went to the window. "Is at you yard?"  
"It is." Nina crouched down. She pointed to a tree. "There's a swing on that tree. But daddy can get you a swing set if you want one. There's a trampoline and swimming pool." She pointed them out. "And you see that building there?" He nodded. "That's where your daddy and I work. Would you like to see it?" He nodded again. "That's great! We'll take you there tomorrow. In the meantime, let's you get you settled."  
"Max and I will carry up his things."  
"Jacob, do you want to help me make the bed?"  
His eyes lit up. "Yes, pwease."  
"First we have to strip the old sheets." They walked over to the bed. Laughing and tugging from either side of the bed ensued as the woman and the boy pulled the sheets and blankets off.   
"E'so big." He smoothed his hands over the mattress.  
Nina leaned down and spoke conspiratorially. "Do you want to jump on it?"  
Jacob nodded, grinning exactly like his father. "Yea!" His high-pitched excited squeak warmed her heart. She bit her lip and lifted him onto the bed. She climbed up and took his hands. They began to jump, Jacob laughing hysterically with Nina following.  
Lance handed Max a box from the back of the SUV. "Look, man, I'm sorry I overreacted earlier."  
"No, no, I get it. Sam's sick. You're just trying to protect him." He lifted a couple smaller boxes. "I'd do the same for Nina."  
They were silent until they reached the door and had to maneuver to get it open. "You really have changed, Tucker. For the better." Before Lance could think of a response, Nina and Jacob's howling laughter grabbed his attention. Max and Lance looked at each other then Sam who was giggling on the couch, shaking his head.  
"What's going on?"  
"I don't know, man but they are having the time of their lives." The pair climbed the stairs and turned into the bedroom. Lance's grin grew wider and wider the closer he got to the room.  
Max and Lance barked out a laugh at them bouncing around the bed. Nina collapsed and Jacob pounced on her. "Dada, jump! Jump wif us!" Max had already set the box he held down while Tucker watched the woman he loved and his son. Max took the boxes from him and nudged him to the bed.  
Lance didn't need much prodding. He toed off his shoes then jumped onto the bed. Father and son jumped on the bed, laughing and smiling, coming close to falling on Nina's lounging figure a few times. "Come on, Nina."  
"Yea, mon, Neenee!"   
"Oh alright." She climbed to her feet then jumped with them. They all fell to the bed, laughing and breathing heavily.  
"So I take it you like the room?"  
"I wuv it, dada."  
Lance tucked his arm under his head. "So dinosaurs?"  
"Yea! Dinosaurs!" Jacob jumped up and roared then he began to bounce again.  
Nina scooted so that she and Lance made a barrier across the end of the bed, laying in opposite directions. She tucked her head against his, resting on his shoulder. "I'm glad he's laughing and smiling."  
"Yea and not crying and screaming." Lance reached up to play with her hair while they watched him jump on the bed until he tired himself out. "You know, Maggie always made him seem like some uncontrollable demon child."  
"Baby, she was a child having a child. And her mom didn't help the situation."  
Lance closed his eyes. "Don't remind me. I was a fucking class A moron. I should've just fucked her mom." Nina slapped his chest.  
"What!"  
"Lance Tucker-" He rolled over and kissed her, quieting her chastisement before it had even began. Their tongues twined lazily together as they enjoyed each other. He pressed his thumb to her chin as he slowly pulled away. A soft giggle drew his attention. Jacob had stopped jumping and climbed down off the bed. He watched from the other side of Nina. Lance's surprise broke into a grin. The giggling boy took off running to explore the house.

Sam ordered Chinese take-out while Lance, Max and Nina moved the rooms around. There wasn't much left of Sam's belongings in the bedroom that he'd had all his life. So that was done first, while the master bedroom aired out. Then Jacob's things were moved into Sam's old room. They unpacked what they could. It turned out to be a fair amount of clothes, toys and books, most of which hadn't even been read yet.  
While Lance gave Jacob a bath, Nina made the bed in the master bedroom. Her stomach flipped with the knowledge that everything she'd dreamt about in high school was finally coming true, albeit not in the way she had imagined it. It felt surreal and honestly, it made her light-headed and giddy. Lance found her sitting in the window seat over-looking the front yard, looking out at the stars.  
"You ok, baby?" She hummed in response. He slipped between her and the wall, snaking his arm around her waist. His lips found her ear. "That's not a comforting response."  
She sighed and leaned back into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt but didn’t point it out. He’d probably gotten wet giving his son a bath. "You know when I was sixteen I was convinced that we were soulmates." He let out a breath of a laugh. "I remember you made my lips tingle and my heart race; but when you touched me, it just felt calm. Like we were in our own little bubble." She lifted his hand and threaded their fingers together again and again. "That's why I loved holding your hand. I didn't really care about the kissing or anything else so long as I could hold your hand." She brought his hand to her lips and pressed soft kisses on each of his knuckles.  
He rested his chin on her shoulder, watching her kiss his hand. "Do you still think that?"  
"Yes." She nestled into him more. "I pictured us married with an army of little Tuckers by now."  
Lance nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "Do you still want that?"  
She sighed. "I do..." He laid his palm flat against her belly.  
"You wanna have my babies?"  
She laughed. "Yes, is that so hard to believe?" She turned to peck his cheek. "I mean, you come back into my life three months ago. And I thought I hated you. But then when you got here, I knew I'd never stopped loving you. And I knew I would give you everything and anything you asked or wanted of me. And now you're moving in with me. Not just you, but your son too." She laid her hand over his. "I had a thought in Ohio when you brought him to the room that he could have been our baby, our son. If..."  
"If I hadn't been a fuckwit and you hadn't ran."  
"Yea that."  
He sighed and hugged her tighter. "I wish you were his mother."  
"I could be..." She turned in his grasp, making him look into her eyes. "If that's what you wanted."  
Lance studied her face, scrunching his up as he tried to wrangle his runaway heart and the thoughts in his head. He cradled her jaw, running his thumb along her cheek. “Yea, I want that.” He kissed her, tenderly but passionately. The kiss grew in urgency and need.  
She guided their hands lower between her legs. He pressed his fingers against her cleft, seeking out her clit as he pushed his stiffening cock up against her. They parted, breathing heavily. He rested his forehead on hers. Nina licked her lips, rocking her hips between his petting fingers and his erection. "Please tell me the baby is asleep."  
"Fuck. No." Lance closed his eyes in desperate frustration.  
"Go put your son to bed." She nuzzled her forehead against his. "Then come to bed."  
Lance groaned and extricated himself from her soft, welcoming body. He’d have to calm himself before he went into Jacob’s room and he knew he couldn’t do that in here with her. “I’ll be back.” He tipped her chin with his fingertips. “Do not go to sleep on me, Nina.”  
Her palms skimmed up his thighs before they rubbed his hard-on through his jeans. He closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip. God, she was a devil woman. But she was his. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m not going to sleep.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob had fallen asleep fairly easily after Lance had read him a storybook in the rocking chair they’d pulled down from the attic. It felt good to have his little boy as a soft, solid weight on his chest. He found his attention drifting as he soothed the sleeping boy, his fingers playing with the dark hair that curled around the shell of his ear.  
His thoughts wandered to the events that brought him to this point, the good and the bad. He stared at the ceiling, rocking back and forth as he savored Jacob’s warmth. His life had taken a series of unexpected turns over the last 3 years. They’d mellowed the asshole he was. Oh he was still an asshole, just not without reason.  
Lance pushed up from the rocking chair slowly, holding his son tightly to his chest with one arm as he stood. He laid the boy in the center of the bed, laying a pillow on the edge of the bed on each side. He didn’t know how well he slept in a bed or alone. He had so many things to learn, not just about being a parent but about being Jacob’s father. He tucked the blanket in close and left the door open and the hallway light on.  
Lance leaned against the door frame with his thick arms crossed over his broad chest. Wasn’t going to fall asleep, eh? Nina lay across the bed, her glasses still on and her arm tucked under her head. The open laptop was forgotten in her sleep. He picked it up to close it. The web browser was opened to a search for boy’s bedroom sets. He closed the laptop and laid it on the window seat.  
“Come on, baby.” He gently moved her onto the side of the bed then pulled the blankets up over her soft nightgown. He stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed. He carefully plucked her glasses from her face and laid them on the night stand. He watched her sleep for a moment. This was the second time tonight he’d gotten to stare at someone he loved unimpeded. He tucked a hair behind her ear then dipped to kiss her softly good night.

Wakefulness pulled Lance from sleep. He moaned in protest then a wave of pleasure had him moaning for another reason. Nina’s ass pressed against his cock. His hand moved to her hip. She pushed up on him again, laying her hand on his.  
“That is completely unfair.” His gravelly voice fell quietly into her hair. He pressed his lips to her neck behind her ear.  
“I’m sorry I fell asleep.”  
“S’been a long day.” His arm curled around her waist and he pressed his hips forward, pushing his growing cock against her round ass. “You sure you want to?”  
“You tell me.” Nina guided his hand between her legs. She used two fingers to push two of his between her wet pussy lips.  
“Fuck me, you are wet.” He kissed her ear. “Did you get off? Grinding that sweet ass against my cock?”  
“Not yet, baby.”  
Lance rubbed two fingertips up and down her hard clit. She whimpered. “I’ve got you, baby girl.” He nudged her upper leg up and open. He paused rubbing her clit to line himself up. “Condom?”  
“No.”  
“You sure?”  
Nina looked over her shoulder. “Are you planning on leaving?”  
“Fuck no, you’re stuck with me.”  
“Then I’m sure.” He pushed his way in, stopping halfway. She moaned and wriggled her hips. “Come on, Tuck.” She whined but he held her still. He rolled her onto her back, making her squeak in surprise then straddled her bottom leg and thrust the rest of the way into her. He held her right leg against his chest. He looked down her, watching her come rapidly undone as he rubbed her clit up and down. He grunted with every thrust.  
“Come on, beautiful. Cum for me.” He could feel her shaking. What was she holding on for? He rubbed her clit faster, putting more pressure on it. He adjusted position, swinging the leg he had been straddling up to his chest. He leaned forward, bending her knees over his shoulders, hitting so deep she could barely draw a breath to moan. His back flexed with each thrust, clenching his ass cheeks. Her hands scrabbled on the bed.  
Nina’s face scrunched up in a pleasure as her orgasm washed over. “Oh fuck, Lance…” Lance followed right after. He waited until his cock stopped twitching before he rolled to his side of the bed. They lay staring at the ceiling, chasing their breaths.  
Lance caught a figure out of his peripheral vision and sat up. “Jacob.” The little boy stood at the foot of the bed. Nina’s eyes widened and she hurriedly covered herself with the sheet. Lance snatched a pillow and covered his softening cock. “Buddy, how long you been standing there?”  
He shrugged, pulling his thumb from his mouth with a wet pop. “Mama said not to interrupt.” Which came out ‘Mama say no to rupt.’ Nina and Lance glanced at each other. He finally sighed and shook his head.  
“Are you ok, buddy? Did you have a bad dream?” He shook his head. “You just didn’t want to be alone.” He nodded. “Ok, buddy.” Lance struggled on with his pants, trying to keep the pillow over his crotch so he didn’t flash his son. When he was covered, he walked to the end of the bed and scooped the boy up under his arms and brought him to his chest. Jacob’s arms locked around his father.  
“Me seep wis you?”  
“Yea, let’s just give Nina a minute to dress ok?” Jacob nodded. They waited out in the hall while Nina pulled on a pair of shorts and fixed her nightgown and hair. She even pulled the now dirty sheet off the bed and tossed it into the closet.  
“We’re good, fellas.”  
Lance walked back into the room and to the bed. He tossed the boy into the center of the bed. Jacob laughed as he bounced then Lance flopped onto his side. “Come on, big man. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.”  
“Wha we dooin, dada?” Nina’s chest squeezed with how adorable he looked as he nestled down in the middle of their pillows. Lance tugged the blankets up to his chest.  
“You’re gonna go to work with daddy and Nina. Does that sound fun?”  
“Mama ne’er goes a work.”  
Nina slipped into the bed as Jacob and Lance talked about the day ahead of them tomorrow. She had become zoned out and comfortable, not even realizing when their chatter stopped. When his tiny yet warm weight settled against her side, she glanced at them. Her chest tightened at the pair cuddled together. Lance’s arm moved to drape over her belly. She stared at the man she loved and the miniature version of him.  
How had she gone from actively avoiding Lance Tucker and not sure if she even wanted to children to living with him and his son and trying to get pregnant by him? It felt rushed but not wrong.  
Lance’s eye cracked open. “Go the fuck to sleep and stop staring at me, weirdo.”  
Nina smiled but wrapped his knuckles soundly. He grunted. “Don’t cuss in front of the baby.”  
“You aren’t knocked up yet, Mrs. Tucker.”  
“I meant Jacob and I’m not Mrs. Tucker.”  
“Yet.” Nina swallowed. “Now go –the fuck- to sleep.” She sighed and turned out the lamp then snuggled down next to the 3 year old furnace. Lance’s fingertips traced nonsensical patterns on her back. They stilled before she drifted off but the heavy contented breathing of Lance and Jacob Tucker lulled her the rest of the way to sleep.

Nina waited outside the court room, twisting her hands in her lap. In the months that Jacob had lived with them, she’d grown attached to the boy. Naturally falling into the role of a mother, she did as much for him as Lance did. They made a happy little family with Uncle Sam and Uncle Max. Lance started him in the beginner’s class at the gym. He tried extremely hard not to give him special treatment or extra attention during class time.  
Jacob would watch Lance teach the classes from the mat stacks or in the office window. His little face lit up with wonder and pride that his daddy could do that. And he marvelled at all the boys who could run and flip and twirl and spin.  
He would run errands with Nina, getting an ice cream on the way back. Lance would have to eat the one they brought him quickly before it melted all over his hands, resulting in brain freeze that would make Jacob cackle at the funny face his daddy made. Or he would keep Sam company. They would watch cartoons and color. He liked his Uncle Sam, especially his bald head. He’d run his hands over the smooth skin.  
Nina’s phone vibrated. A text from Sam. ‘Any word?’  
Her fingers moved quickly over the touch screen. ‘Not yet.’ She bit her lip, feeling queasy. This was just supposed to be a formality. Maggie was supposed to sign over custody to Lance. What could be taking so long? Nina stood and paced the hall outside the courtroom. She paused at the end of the corridor to look out over the small town she’d called home for most of her life. She couldn’t imagine raising Jacob in LA, handling court in LA, handling Lance in LA. She shook her head. No, strike that last one. Lance had changed. Oh he was still an insufferable, narcissistic asshole, but he wasn’t chasing tail or being purposely combative and impossible.  
The door to the court room opened. Nina watched Maggie and a man she could only assume was Brad emerge. They didn’t look back as they walked out of the court room and down the hall, disappearing down the stairs. Jacob ran out of the court room and looked around. His blue eyes, bright and happy, landed on her and his smile became one of Lance’s megawatt grins. Holy shit, they were fucked as soon as that boy hit puberty. She smirked and shook her head.  
“Neenee! Neenee!” He ran at her, wrapping himself around her legs. “I stay wis you and dada!” She bent over and squeezed him as best she could. He only let go when Lance split from his lawyer and headed in their direction.  
“So everything went as planned yea?”  
Lance pretended to be upset that Jacob had spoiled the news. “Way to go, punk. I wanted to tell her we get to keep you.”  
“You too slow, dada.” Jacob stuck his tongue out, yet he lifted his arms up, waiting for Lance to bend down and pick him up. And of course, Lance complied.  
“We need to celebrate.”  
“We do.” Lance slipped his arm around Nina’s waist pulled her close. He felt the slight tremble in her. “You ok, baby? You’re a bit shaky.”  
“Just nerves.”  
Lance leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I told you there was nothing to worry about. That money grubbing whore couldn’t sign the paperwork fast enough.”  
“Tuck! Watch your language in front of Jacob.” He pursed his lips and shrugged. He slapped her ass as she walked ahead then his arm was around her waist again.  
“Dinner? We’ll invite Sam and Max. My treat.”  
Nina bit her lip and shook her head. “Not today, Sammy’s having a bad day.”  
“Again today?” She nodded. The bad days had been coming more frequently than the good. Overwhelming pain or constant nausea, or the practically coma-like sleep that overtook him. It could be any combination of those three that sidelined Sam. They all had to face the fact that Sam’s end was coming sooner rather than later. Lance squeezed her tighter. “Come on, let’s go celebrate.”  
“Dada, dis mea Neenee ca be my mommy now?”  
Lance looked to Nina who shrugged with a soft smile on her perfect pink lips. He sighed, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss. She bit her lip, her gaze flicking from his eyes to his mouth. He straightened up and gave Jacob his full attention. “If that’s what you want, buddy.”  
“Yes!” He shoved both his fists in the air. “Yes! I wan Neenee be my mommy!” Lance and Nina laughed happily at his excitement. “And ha-ceam (ice cream)! We have ha-ceam, dada?”  
“We can have ice cream, buddy. What do you want for dinner?”  
“Peasa!” His fists went into the air again. “Mommy, ha-ceam and peasa!”  
“Ok, ok, pizza and ice cream it is.” Lance set Jacob on his feet, letting him lead the way from the court house. His hand slipped into Nina’s, locking their fingers together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Miscarriage/child loss
> 
> Also, I'm aware that Jacob's language is a tad advanced for a three year old. Just put it down to some kids are more advanced than others.

The summer turned out to be bittersweet for them.  
Nina’s period was late, by nearly two weeks. Yet, her breasts were tender and her emotions ran high. She found herself staring at a pregnancy test with two pink lines, deciding how to tell Lance that his wish had been granted. It was sadly not to be. A few days later, she woke up with horrible cramps worse than any period she'd ever had. When the bleeding started, she knew the truth of the matter. She thought it best to keep the pain of the missed pregnancy to herself.  
The months ticked by. As Sam and Jacob grew closer, Sam got sicker and weaker. The nightmares that had plagued that joyful little boy grew less and less. He spent more time in his room that they decorated in space dinosaurs, thank you very much. Lance and Nina snuck time together where they could, often grabbing quick and dirty fucks in some part of the gym or sneaking away to the apartment above the garage.  
August turned to September and Nina’s period was late again. Lance had gone out of town with two of the older clients competing for the men’s nationals. She found herself in the bathroom of the gym, staring a positive pregnancy test for the second time in so many months. She tried to keep her hopes from getting up because of the last time. Yet, Nina made an appointment for the following afternoon with her doctor.  
Lance messaged her to tell her their flight was delayed. She sighed with relief. She wouldn’t be pushing it to get to the airport now. Jacob played with the plastic model of a uterus.  
“Neenee, wha’sis?”  
“It’s a uterus, buddy.”  
“Oh, wha’sa uerus?”  
“It’s where babies grow in mommy’s tummies.”  
“Ohhhhhh.” He turned it around. “But there’s no baby in this one.” He banged it on the counter. Nina laughed and carefully took the plastic diagram from his hand. He moved on to the plastic birth control pill that opened into a laminated booklet.  
“No, there isn’t.”  
“Is ‘ere a baby in yous? ‘Ere was a baby in Maggie’s tummy.” Nina blinked and looked up from her magazine. “As why she nidn’t want me anymore. She had a new baby.” He casually flipped through the booklet pages.  
The door opened and the doctor walked in. “Good to see you, Nina. And who’s this young lad?”  
“I Jacob.” He stood up and thrust his hand out to the doctor. “Neenee is my new mommy.”  
“Oh?”  
“Dr. Phillips, this is Lance’s son, Jacob.”  
Dr. Phillips nodded. “I had heard the scuttlebutt that he was back and that you two were finally an item.” Nina’s eyebrow popped at the doctor listening to town gossip. “Oh don’t look so surprised. I’ve been your GP for most of your life, including Lance before he ran off to LaLa Land.” Dr. Phillips turned to Jacob. “Come ‘ere, let me get a look at you.”  
Jacob looked to Nina for guidance, who nodded. “It’s alright, Jakey.”  
Dr. Phillips gave him a quick once over. “Exactly like his father. Fit as a fiddle and raring to go.”  
Nina laughed and shook her head. “You have no idea.”  
Dr. Phillips opened the file and smiled at the lab results. “Looks like congratulations are in order. And going by your last period, you should be expecting the little one around March. I trust Lance is the father?”  
Jacob looked at Nina. “You gots-a baby in you tummy?”  
“Yes, it would appear I do.”  
Jacob sighed. “So now where’m I gonna live?”  
“With us.” Dr. Phillips excused himself, quietly shutting the door. Nina pulled Jacob into her lap. “Listen to me, buddy.” She tilted his chin. Tears swam in his baby blue eyes, his little bottom lip quivered. “You are not going anywhere. Your daddy fought to keep you and he’s not gonna let you go without a fight. This new baby isn’t going to make you any less a part of this family. It’s not going to replace you.” She caressed his cheek. “You’re going to be a big brother. That’s a lot of responsibility.”  
Jacob tilted his head. “Wha’s sponsitity?”  
“You protect and look out for your baby brother or sister. You help teach him or her. You love them. I’m Sam’s big sister.”  
“You are?”  
“Yup, he’s my baby brother. That’s why I’m helping take care of him now that he’s sick.” Nina swallowed the lump in her throat.  
“Unca Sam being sick make you sad?”  
“It does.”  
Jacob hugged her tightly, closing his eyes. Nina returned the hug. When they broke, Jacob smiled Lance’s smile at her. “Know wha make me happy, mommy?”  
“What’s that, Jakey?”  
“Ha-ceam!”  
“Ice cream it is. Then we’ll go pick daddy up at the airport.”  
“Yes!” He jumped off her lap and threw open the door. Nina shook her head. She wasn’t used to being called ‘mommy’ yet. But it looked like she had no choice now.

The biggest grin broke over Lance Tucker’s face as he trudged into the terminal with the three boys shadowing him. They all looked exhausted. Lance made sure the boys’ families picked them up safely then hurried over to his bouncing son. In a smooth motion, he dropped his luggage and swept Jacob up in his arms.  
“Dada, you home!”  
“I sure am, buddy.” He placed a big smooch on the boy’s lips then both cheeks. He didn’t bother to put him down, just shifted him over to his hip. His free arm slipped around Nina’s waist. He closed his eyes as he pressed the side of his face to the side of hers. He felt her eyes close. He kissed her ear, murmuring softly, “I missed you.” He moved to kiss her cheek then pulled back to look in her eyes.  
“I missed you, Tuck.” She practically beamed at him, bouncing with her own energy.  
“You two are awfully excited about something. Surely, you’re not just happy to see me. Though that is a perfect reason to be happy.” He grinned. He kissed Jacob’s cheek then leaned in and captured Nina’s lips. She sighed and his tongue slipped into her mouth to glide along hers. His hand at her waist splayed fingers then gripped her bodily and pulled her closer. He rested his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes. “I want time for us later. Can that happen?”  
She bit her lip and nodded. “Yes, we have things we need to talk about.”  
“Something wrong, baby?”  
“No-“  
“Mommy has a baby in her tummy!”  
Lance’s face fell in shock. “Wait, what?” He slipped his arm from around Nina and set Jacob down slowly. He turned his full attention on the woman he loved. “You’re pregnant?” She nodded. “We’re gonna have a baby?”  
“Yes, Tuck.” He kissed her hard, holding her by the arms then let her go.  
“Yeeeeeeeeessssssssss!” He gritted his teeth in a wide grin, clenching his fists and pulling them back into his body. “We’re gonna have a baby!” Several people in the terminal turned to stare. Nina cried out in surprise and Jacob screamed in excitement as Lance did a standing backflip. He pulled her into his arms. He spun her around then dipped. His beaming face looked at her for several heartbeats. She smiled up at him. “Marry me.”  
It was Nina’s turn to pause. “What?”  
“Marry me.” He pulled her up to stand then bent to dig in his duffle. “I had planned on asking you tonight anyway.” He dropped to one knee. “Marry me, Nina.” He opened the box to a diamond that bordered on obscene.  
“Oh Tuck.”  
He plucked the ring out. “You’re not getting rid of me. And now you’re having my baby. So you might as well marry me. I’m a fucking catch.”  
She laughed, surprising him and the small audience they’d acquired. “Yes, asshole. Of course, I’ll marry you.”  
“Fuckin’ A, you will.” He slid the ring on her finger then stood up. He pulled her body against his and kissed her hard and thoroughly. Jacob jumped up and down . “Let’s go celebrate.”  
“Ha-ceam!”  
“Ice cream it is.” Nina laughed and winked at Jacob. She wasn’t going to say anything to spoil him getting ice cream a second time that day.

They were just leaving the parlor when Nina’s phone rang. She looked at the screen. “It’s Max.” She couldn’t explain the overwhelming sense of dread that swamped her. “Max?”  
“Nina, its Sam.”  
When they arrived at the hospital, the lights in the room were off. The dim accent lights gave a warm glow to the sterile room. Max sat next to the bed with his head on Sam’s abdomen, watching and feeling his chest weakly rise and fall. Sam’s hand felt so small in Max’s.  
The door opened with a muffled whoosh. Nina hurried across the room. Max stood up and caught her as she launched herself at him. They sobbed into each other’s shoulders, holding on tightly. Lance held Jacob against his chest.  
“What happened?” Nina pulled back and wiped her eyes.  
Max shrugged. “He was in the living room. I was in the kitchen, prepping dinner. He was telling me all the things he wanted to do for Halloween. Then he went quiet. He wouldn’t answer me when I called. I found him unconscious on the couch. He still wouldn’t wake up with my shouting. So I called 9-1-1.”  
“Has he woken up at all?”  
“Only once to ask where you were at.”  
Nina sat in the chair Max had been using. She pulled his hand into hers and squeezed it gently. “I’m here, Sammy.” She reached up to smooth his eyebrow. She would have ruffled his hair but there was none.  
Sam drew in a deep breath through his nose. “Hey you.”  
“Hey yourself, what are you on about scaring Max like that?” Sam shrugged the best he could. “What’s going on, Sammy?”  
“I’m tired.”  
“Well, just rest. We’re all here waiting for you to get better so we can take you home.”  
Sam shook his head. “No, Neenee, I’m tired of being sick. I’m tired of hurting. I’m tired of you hurting. And Max. It’s killing the two of you. And Jacob.”  
Hearing his name, he perked. “Hi, unca Sammy, I sowwy you sick.” Lance hushed him.  
Sam smiled and closed his eyes. A single tear ran across his temple and down into his ear. Nina kissed his knuckles. “We have news.” Sam hummed in question. “Lance…Lance asked me to marry him.”  
Sam chuckled softly. “It’s about time.”  
“That’s not all.” She looked at their hands then up at Lance and Jacob. “Jacob, why don’t you tell Sammy the good news?”  
“Mommy’s gonna have a baby!”  
Sam’s eyes opened wider as he looked at the ceiling. His voice came out soft and low. “Oh Nina, she’s gonna be beautiful.” Sam looked at his sister, the weight of his gaze squeezed her chest. “I’m tired, sister.”  
Nina nodded then brought their joined hands to her lips. “It’s ok, Sam. It’s ok.” She felt the weak squeeze of his hand. She placed it gently on the hospital bed then stood up. “We’re gonna leave him to rest.” Max kissed her cheek, giving her a half hug. Lance held Jacob’s hand, slipping his arm around her waist as they left the hospital room.

Lance heard Nina’s phone ring. He finished tucking Jacob in, smoothing the boy’s dark brown hair back from his temple. He placed a soft kiss there then left the room. She sat in the middle of the bed with her knees drawn. Her shoulders shook.  
“Nina? Baby, are you ok?” She shook her head but didn’t lift it. “Shit.” He scooted onto the bed and pulled her against his chest. She offered no resistance. He pulled the blanket around them and kept her tightly against his chest.  
“He fell asleep and never woke up. Fucking cancer. He was 32 years old. How is that fair?” She didn’t expect him to respond or react. Then her sobs started again and he held his bride to be until she cried herself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have seen Ricki and the Flash...and here's the song. Bruce Springsteen 'My Love will not let you down' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7ky70i_VGc

After Sam’s funeral, Max moved out. It was just too raw for him to be in the house. Not only where they’d shared their life together and so much love, but where he’d watched the man he loved wither away. Nina wasn’t surprised when he stopped answering texts or phone calls. Then she heard from Max’s mom that he’d moved to Atlanta.  
Nina sat in the waiting room, her light weight sweater showing off her perfectly round baby bump. Lance and Jacob stood by the aquarium. She looked up from her magazine to see their reflections making faces at the brightly colored fish darting about.  
“Nina Bowers?”  
“That’s us, fellas.”  
Jacob ran up to her. “Mommy, can we et fishes? Dada say we coud.” He carefully enunciated each word. They'd been working with a speech therapist to help with his lisp and delay.  
“We sure can. Do you want to go to the aquatic center after my appointment?”  
“Whasat?”  
“Fish store, buddy.” Lance smiled at his son and winked. Jacob grabbed Nina’s hand as the trio walked through the door and into an anteroom. The nurse took her temperature, blood pressure and weight.  
“Your blood pressure is down from last month. The doctor will be pleased.”  
“Well, I was under quite a bit of stress.” Lance reached for her hand and squeezed.  
“Mr. Tucker, you should be doing your best to lesson her stress.”  
Nina laughed. “You do know you’re talking to Lance Tucker, right?”  
“Hey.” He nudged her shoulder with his hip. She smiled up him.  
“Your Acu-check is a little high. Are you fasting today?”  
“It’s one in the afternoon, man. No, she is not fasting.”  
The nurse gave Lance an impatient look. “I’ll make a note. When did you eat last?”  
“About an hour ago.”  
She sighed. “Well, that’s on the high end of the normal range then. Your next appointment is your glucose tolerance test. So make it as close as you can to morning because you will have to be fasting.” Nina nodded. The nurse escorted them into the sonography suite.  
“Mommy, whasa big TeEe for? That’s amos a big as dada’s.”  
“That is for us to see the baby.”  
The nurse measured the size of Nina’s uterus. “Right on schedule.” Next was the Doppler. Lance watched Jacob as the sound of the baby’s heartbeat filled the room.  
His eyes widened. “Whasat!”  
“That’s the baby’s heartbeat, buddy.”  
Jacob covered his ears. “So loud, dada.”  
“That’s a good thing. We want the baby to have a good strong heartbeat.” The nurse smiled up at father and son. She was the nurse who had taken Nina’s vitals the day Lance had heard the baby’s heartbeat for the first time. His face had become awed at this little miracle he’d helped create in her belly. Then he’d cried tears of joy and kissed Nina over and over, telling her that he loved her and their baby. And finally, he’d glowed with pride and joy. He had the nurse put the Doppler back so he could record it. He had missed out on all this with Maggie’s pregnancy…by his own choice. And he had to live with that, with that guilt and regret, for the rest of his life.  
The doctor and the sonographer entered the room. Nina pulled up her shirt and lowered the waistband of her leggings. Jacob stood at the side of the bed. He asked them tons of questions. ‘Whasat?’, as they put the conductive jelly on her belly. ‘Does it hurt?’, as they pushed the wand around looking for the baby. ‘Is at the baby?’, a hundred times before it came into focus on the monitor.  
They took the measurements they needed to. “You’ve got a healthy baby, Nina.” Then she looked between mother and father. “Are we wanting to know the sex?”  
Nina and Lance chorused, “Yes!”  
The sonographer laughed. “Ok, ok, let’s see what we got going.” She prodded Nina’s belly to get the baby to open its legs. It stubbornly kicked the wand from the inside, which sent Jacob into hysterical giggles. “She’s a feisty one.”  
“She?” Lance and Nina looked at each other.  
“Yep.” The sonographer circled an area on the monitor. “Girl parts." She put a graphing circle around the barely recognizable labia on the grainy black and white monitor. "Do you have a name picked out?"  
"We have an idea." Lance squeezed Nina's hand then kissed her forward.

***************

The sun shone brightly on the brilliant green lawn. Family, friends and acquaintances filled the rows of white chairs. White roses and violet Cantebury Bells wrapped in violet and white ribbons accents the end of each row. Lance shifted. He's opted not to wear the traditional black tie and tails. He went for an understated mint green-tinted grey suit.  
The harp and piano began to play Norah Jones 'Come away with me'. He flexed his sweaty palms. His heart thundered in his chest. His breath caught in his throat as she came into view around the ivy-covered archway. The sun lit in her into an angelic vision. And she was walking toward him.  
Jacob beamed at his dad as he led Nina down the aisle. Her very pregnant belly preceeded her. She smiled at Lance. He tried to be discrete and wipe the tears in the corner of his eye but failed. His thumb didn't stop moving over the back of her hand as the minister performed the ceremony.  
"The bride and groom have choosen to write their own vows."  
Nina took a deep breath. "Lance, I never thought in all my life I'd be standing at the altar with you. Long ago, you were just a dream and a prayer. Thank you for being what you are to me. With our future as bright as the sun in the sky today, I will care for you, honor and protect you. I can't wait to share my life with you for you are my friend and my love."  
Lance couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed her, smearing her lipstick to the side. He kissed across her jaw and whispered for only her to hear. "I hope the doctor was wrong because I'm going to ruin more than your lipstick tonight, babe." He nipped her ear, catching the shudder that trembled through her.  
"Sorry about that." Nina wiped the lipstick off her chin and cheek, giving Lance a playful glare. "My turn?" The minister nodded. "Alright, I know most of you were surprised to get MY wedding invitation. And I can almost bet that nearly all of you were surprised see my name on Nina's invitation. Because truth is...she's too good for me. Nina, all that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy. From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others, and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives. You're the greatest gold I've ever won."  
Nina's bottom lip trembled. Instead of crying, she did the same thing he did, crashing their lips together. The assembled guests chuckled. "You're such a jerk, Tuck." Their foreheads pressed together, his arm around her waist.  
"I know, baby." His thumb rubbed up and down her spine.  
The minister cleared his throat. "Now, for the rings. Nina?" She reluctantly pulled herself from Lance's arms and plucked the ring from Mrs. Drake's hand. "Now place the ring on Lance's finger." She trembled as she slid the plain gold band down his ring finger. He closed his hand around her fingers, letting out a shaky breath.  
"Lance, I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, and cherish you, in all times, in all places. And in all ways, forever."  
"Lance?"  
His best man handed him the ring. "I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, and cherish you, in all times, in all places. And in all ways, forever. This is my smallest gold but its the most important." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the ring.  
"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Lance Tucker. You may kiss the bride."  
Lance grinned and pulled her to him. He reached up to cradle the side of her face then pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started soft and appropriate then began to grow. Lance pulled away before he could embarrass the pair of them infront of their guests. Then he leaned down and kissed her gravid belly, receiving a thump to the face from his unborn daughter.  
Nina rubbed her lower back. From waist down ached and she'd taken off her kitten heels as soon as they finished the wedding photos. They sat at their table, her feet in Lance's lap as he rubbed from sole to knee.  
"You sure you're ok?"  
"I'm fine, Lance. Dr. Phillips said my fetal fibronectin was negative so she's not close yet. I'll just need to hit the hot tub before bed tonight."  
"Whatever you say, baby." He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her temple. "But if you need to go let me know." She nodded.  
"Lance?"  
"Coming!" Lance looked between his new bride's confused face and the band's lead singer. "Come on, leave your shoes off." He helped her to her feet and guided her to the front of the nearly empty dance floor. He'd left his suit jacket on the back of his chair. Nina watched with much curiosity as he climbed on stage. "Thanks, Dave."  
"Lance, what are-"  
"Junior Prom, last dance of the night. Nina and I had come with different dates but we'd promised to share at least one dance. As friends, but who are we kidding? We knew we loved each other even back them. We were just young and I was so fucking dumb." He reached up and loosened his tie. "Do you remember the song, Neenee?" She shook her head. "I do." He counted off then the music started. Nina suddenly remembered the entire night. And then Lance began to sing.  
"At night I go to bed but I just can't sleep  
I got something running around my head oh that just won't keep  
In the silence I hear my heart beating, time slipping away  
I got a time bomb ticking deep inside of me, girl all I want to say  
I keep searching for you darling, searching everywhere I go  
And when I find you there's gonna be just one thing that you gotta know  
One thing you've gotta know  
My love, love, love, love, love, love will not let you down  
My love, love, love, love, love, love will not let you down"  
Jacob ran up to dance with his mom while his dad sang. He was the happiest four year old in the world in that moment. Lance jumped down off the stage, taking the wireless mic with him. Nina spun and twirled in his arms, laughing and kissing his grinning face.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Mrs. Tucker." He pulled her into a kiss then knealt in front of her.  
"Oh, well hold still now darling, hold still for God's sake  
'Cause I got me a promise  
I ain't afraid to make  
I ain't afraid to make  
My love, love, love, love, love, love will not let you down"  
He tossed the mic onto the stage as the band finished the song and he danced with his bride and his son. Nina pulled him down into what seemed like the millionth kiss of the night. She was drunk on love and happiness, the pain in her back forgotten. "You're incorrigible and amazing, Lance Tucker."  
"And you're just amazing, Nina Tucker." He leaned in for yet another kiss when her face scrunched up as a wave of pain covered her belly. "Are you alright?"  
She shook her head. "I don't think so." And no sooner did she speak than her water broke. "We're having a baby."  
Lance's eyes widened. "Now? You're fucking kidding me? You're in labor now? Like right now?"  
"Yes now, Lance!"  
"Fuck! Alright." He shoved both his hands through his hair. "Jakey, go find Mrs. Drake." Lance waved at Josh, his best man. "Get the car, now."  
"We haven't gotten it ready."  
"No time, man. Nina's water just broke."  
"Seriously?" Nina nodded as Josh's wide eyes. "Fuck, ok. Meet me at the side door."  
Lance fumbled with the mic that he'd tossed on the stage. "Hey! HEY! Sorry to cut out on your folks but Mrs. Tucker is in labor and we gotta go! Enjoy the rest of the party!" Lance tossed the mic and swept Nina up into a bridal carry. Josh threw open the door just as they reached it. Lance helped Nina into the backseat then jumped into the passenger seat and they were off.

The door to the hospital room hissed softly as it closed out the noise in the hall. Lance set a bag full of food from the reception on the side board. He peeked in on his sleeping baby girl. She had a head full of dark hair just like him and Jacob and the cutest, chubbiest face he'd ever seen in his life. He leaned down and kissed Samantha's forehead. Nina shifted in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open.  
"Lance? Is she ok?"  
"She's fine." He gently pushed her back against the bed. "Just sleep, baby." He kissed her forehead then dropped into the rocking recliner next to the bed. Jacob rolled over on the cot that was orginially meant for Lance. But since the boy insisted on sleeping with his sister her first night in this world, Lance had given it up for the boy.  
Lance Tucker sighed. He'd never pictured his life like this. But surrounded by the three most important people in his life, more important than himself and everything he'd accomplished, he'd come to learn that with love all that glitters isn't gold.


End file.
